Text Talk
by Blueberry Night
Summary: Sirius está en un internado, Remus está en el hospital, y no se conocen hasta que Sirius manda un mensaje al número equivocado. Traducción del fic "Text Talk" de merylwhirls.
1. Semana 1

TEXT TALK

N/A: **Sirius está en negrita.** _Remus en cursiva._ James está en normal.

Acrónimos usados:

Pq – Porque/Por qué. merlywhirls

N/T: Holaaa! Traigo otro fiiic! D: Ya se, pasó un montón de tiempo, pero no abandoné ff. Esta es una traducción autorizada de merlywhirls, pueden encontrarla en AO3, les voy a dejar el link de su perfil en el mio. Eventualmente van a haber unas imágenes, los links también se los voy a dejar en mi perfil.

Para los que estén en el fandom de Sherlock, se van a dar cuenta de que el formato es muy parecido a A Finger Slip (Un Desliz del Dedo).

Hay unos (*) en medio, les dejo acá lo que significa(?):

(*) "No estés celoso de mi gelatina": "don't be jelly of my jelly". Es un juego de palabras. En inglés gelatina se escribe "jelly", y celoso se escribe "jealous".

(**) _"J'aime la Révolution_ _française! Remet-toi au travail, connard.": "Me gusta la Revolución Francesa. Ponte a trabajar, idiota" (yo no sé nada nada de francés, usé el traductor de Google xD así que más o menos es eso lo que significa)_

 _"_ T'es con.": "eres un idiota".

(***) Lunático: en inglés el apodo de Remus es "Mooney" (una traducción muy muy literal sería algo así como Lunita xD) pero yo lo dejé con la traducción original de los libros.

Semana 1

Lunes AM

(10:30) **¿Crees que McGonagall me mate por inundar su oficina?**

(10:32) _¿Quién es McGonagall? Y personalmente, no recibo bien tener mis cosas inundadas._

(10:33) **¿Qué quieres decir con que quién es McGonagall? ¿Qué tan fuerte te golpeó Lily esta vez? Ella es el único amor de mi vida.**

(10:34) **Oh mierda. Nuevo teléfono. Número equivocado. Perdón.**

(10:35) _Me di cuenta. Está bien. Pero si ella es el amor de tu vida, ¿por qué estas inundando su oficina?_

(10:40) **No es realmente el amor de mi vida. Es mi profesora y la cabeza de la casa. Aunque me gusta pensar que tenemos un amor no correspondido.**

(10:41 _) Tengo la vaga sensación de que tiene que lidiar con mucha mierda por ti._

(10:41) **… si, pero secretamente lo ama.**

(10:41) _En ese caso los dejo a los dos con eso._

Lunes PM

(3:45) **Tengo 3 meses de detención y 24 amenazas de muerte.**

(3:46) _Número equivocado de nuevo._

(3:46) **No, no, te estoy actualizando. Inundé un piso entero de dormitorios. Fue brillante.**

(3:47) _No es por ser malo, Extraño Aleatorio Que Mensajea El Número Equivocado, ¿pero no tienes amigos a los que contarles esto?_

(3:47) _Y también, ¿piso de dormitorios? ¿Dónde demonios estás?_

(3:48) **Todos mis amigos estuvieron ahí, Extraño Aleatorio Que Continúa Respondiendo.**

(3:38) **Estoy en un internado. Pero que no te de una mala impresión, soy totalmente punk rock.**

(3:40) _Cualquiera que tenga que decir que es punk rock es enteramente nada punk rock._

 **(3:40) Lo que sea. Soy punk rock. No necesito probarme para ti.**

 _(3:41)_ _Bueno, no te pongas todo malhumorado ahora. ¿Por qué inundaste la oficina de tu profesora?_

 **(3:41) No estaba planeado para su oficina, pero desafortunadamente está en el mismo piso que los dormitorios de ciertas personas.**

 **(3:41) Ellos eran el objetivo. Simplemente pq son unos idiotas.**

 _(3:45)_ _Tú suenas un poco como un idiota._

 **(3:47) Ya pasamos por esto. Soy punk rock.**

 **(3:53) Tengo que ir a mi primera detención ahora. Adiós, extraño.**

Miércoles mediodía

 _(12:07) ¿Tienen comida decente en el internado?_

 **(12:10) Hola a ti también. Gracias por consolarme en mi camino a detención.**

 _(12:10) Reina del drama. Vamos. Comida. ¿Buena?_

 **(12:13) No realmente. A menos que te guste comer cartón y mezcla de carnes.**

 _(12:14) La mezcla de carnes suena interesante._

 **(12:15) Hasta que ya no hay carne en la mezcla de carnes y es solo guisantes pulverizados, salsa y pan rallado.**

 _(12:16) ¿Es eso lo que tienes ahora?_

 **(12:16) Ahora mismo tengo una caja de jugo pq no confío en lo que hay en la sopa. La última vez había un calcetín.**

 **(12:16) Y ni siquiera fui yo el que lo puso ahí.**

 _(12:17) ¿Las cajas de jugo son punk rock?_

 **(12:17) Comete idioma.**

 _(12:17) WOW._

 **(12:18) ARGH. ES UN TELÉFONO NUEVO. **JÓDETE IMBÉCIL.**

 _(12:18) Increíble. La elocuencia._

 **(12:18) Me imagino que tu almuerzo es mejor que el mío, ¿no?**

 _(12:19) Creí que no lo sería, pero me equivoqué. Tengo sopa de calabaza y gelatina. Era esto o sándwiches hechos de esponja._

 **(12:20) ¿Gelatina? ¿Acaso tienes 5 años?**

 _(12:21) No molestes. No estés celoso de mi gelatina. (*)_

 **(12:21) No lo hiciste.**

 _(12:22) Lo hice y ahora me retiro. Diviértete en detención esta noche._

Miércoles PM

(1:01) Estuviste mensajeando en el almuerzo pero Pete y yo estábamos justo ahí.

(1:01) No tienes otros amigos.

 **(1:02) Cómo te atreves, tengo un exceso de conocimientos a los cuales puedo llamar cuando tu feo trasero no responde.**

(1:03) Mentiroso.

(1:10) Oh, vamos, no me vas a ignorar ahora.

 **(1:11) ¿Necesito responder a algo?**

(1:11) No te hagas el idiota. Tú ya lo haces naturalmente.

 **(1:12) El número equivocado que mensajée el otro día. Me preguntó si la comida del internado era buena.**

(1:13) ¿Sabe que vas a un internado? ¿También le diste tu tipo de sangre y la dirección de tu casa?

 **(1:13) Hey.**

(1:14) ¿Qué tal la secuencia de tu ADN? Hazlo fácil para que te clonen.

 **(1:14) No sé ni de qué estás hablando.**

(1:15) Es raro que éste extraño sepa que vas a un internado.

 **(1:15) Sólo estás exagerando. Él no sabe a qué internado voy. Ni siquiera sabe mi nombre. No sé su nombre. Mierda, ni siquiera sé su género.**

(1:16) Lo que sea, Canuto. Sólo que no te asesinen, ¿sí?

(1:17) No quiero tener que enterrar tu cuerpo. Eres demasiado pesado.

 **(1:17) Gracias por preocuparte.**

 **(1:15) Hey, ¿cuál es tu nombre?**

 _(1:18) Eso no va a pasar._

 **(1:18) ¿Así es como te llama tu madre?**

 _(1:19) No, pero al mismo tiempo ella me llama Calabacita y Corazón, y no significa que esos sean mis nombres tampoco._

 **(1:20) Acabas de abrir una puerta aquí, Corazón, que probablemente no debías abrir.**

 _(1:20) Mierda._

 **(1:21) ¿Y qué tal el género entonces? Chico, chica, en medio, ambos, ninguno, vamos.**

 _(1:22) ¿Me estás poniendo en la lista de Craig?_

 _(1:23) Bueno, está bien, soy un chico._

 _(1:30) ¿Es un hecho decepcionante?_

 _(1:40) Lo que sea._

Jueves AM

 **(9:04) Me sacaron mi teléfono. Perdón.**

 **(9:17) Vamos. No estás enojado, ¿verdad? ¿De qué?**

 _(9:30) ¿Estabas mandando mensajes en clases?_

 **(9:34) Ah, sí, y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo.**

 _(9:40) Qué desperdicio._

 **(9:41) Cállate. Es historia. Aburrido.**

 _(9:42) ¿Qué están aprendiendo?_

 **(9:43) Revolución Francesa. Demasiada frente.**

 _(9:46) J'aime la Révolution_ _française! Remet-toi au travail, connard.(**)_

 ** _(9:46) Oh por Dios, debería haber sabido que eras una de esas personas. Ni siquiera tengo que usar el traductor de google pero estoy bastante seguro de que me insultaste._**

 _(9:48) Difícilmente._

 ** _(9:50) Apuesto a que les hablas dulce en un francés dulce a todas las chicas._**

 _(9:50) ¿Eres una chica?_

 ** _(9:51) No. ¿Es un hecho decepcionante?_**

 ** _(9:51) Honestamente, ¿qué fue eso?_**

 _(9:52) Nada. No importa._

 ** _(9:53) No, vamos, estás molesto._**

 _(9:55) Sólo pensé que… dejarías de hablarme sí sabías que no era una chica. Porque asumí que eras un tipo... Y creo que eso._

 _(9:55) No sé. Olvídalo._

 ** _(9:55) ¿Pensaste que dejaría de hablarte pq no eras una chica y por lo tanto no querría interactuar contigo pq obviamente SOY UN HETERO_**

 _(9:56) Esa es… una extraña forma de ponerlo. Pero si, algo como eso._

 _(10:00) Ahora no es el momento para hacer silencio._

 _(_ ** _10:01) PERDUN ESTOT RIINDO TAN FUERTR ERWS UN IDIOTA OH PPR DIOGS_**

 _(10:01) Gracias. Muchas gracias._

 ** _(10:02) Eres un idiota. Me gustas. Aunque no lo suficiente para que me confisquen de nuevo mi teléfono. Te hablaré más tarde, Calabacita._**

 _(10:02) T'es con._ (**)

Jueves mediodía.

 **(12:32) ¿Qué haces cuando tu mejor amigo está siendo un estúpido pero no importa la cantidad de explicaciones (incluyendo diagramas) van a convencerlo de que está siendo un estúpido?**

 _(12:35) Recurrir a la violencia física, me imagino._

 **(12:35) Bien, vamos a resumirlo. Está siendo un estúpido por una chica.**

 _(12:36) Mi sugerencia sigue en pie._

 **(12:37) LO INTENTÉ. DIOS QUE LO INTENTÉ.**

 _(12:37) ¿Está tu amigo saliendo con esta chica?_

 **(12:38) No. Él solo desfallece.**

 _(12:38) Entonces creo que está siendo suficientemente castigado, ¿hm?_

 **(12:39) Tu piensas eso pero en medio de su desfallecer hay explosiones de "ELLA ME MIRÓ" y "ELLA NO ME INSULTÓ HOY". Está tan feliz por ser infeliz.**

 _(12:40) Admiro su optimismo._

 _(12:41) ¿Estas celoso de su enamoramiento?_

 **(12:42) NO POR QUÉ DICES ESO.**

 _(12:43) BUENO TU SOBRESALTO SUGIERE OTRA COSA._

 **(12:45) No son celos. Solo molestia tal vez.**

 **(12:45) Y no lo sé, él parece estar tan seguro de que es "la indicada". Aunque él nunca uso esas palabras. Es un idiota, no un descerebrado.**

 _(12:46) No te sigo. ¿Por qué que tu amigo haya encontrado a "la indicada" te molesta?_

 **(12:47) Vas a hacerme decirlo, ¿no?**

 _(12:47) ? Si._

 **(12:48) Pq tal vez yo también quiera encontrar a "la indicada". Y estoy molesto pq él parece haberla encontrado tan fácilmente. Esto es estúpido.**

 _(12:48) ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

 **(12:49) ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡No puedes simplemente preguntarle a una dama su edad! ¡El escándalo!**

 **(12:53) Bien, tengo 17.**

 _(12:54) No soy un experto, pero estoy bastante seguro que es completamente natural no haber encontrado a "la indicada" a la edad de 17._

 **(12:54) Eso no hace que apeste menos.**

( _12:54) Sólo haz lo que cualquier otro chico adolescente hace._

 **(12:55) Debería preguntar…**

 _(12:56) ;-)_

 **(12:57) Voy a terminar ahora. Hemos llegado a un nivel raro.**

 _(12:57) Pero en serio, no te preocupes ahora de encontrar a "la indicada". Eventualmente va a surgir._

 **(12:59) Y hasta eso, tu sugerencia es pajearse.**

 _(12:59) Yo también tengo 17, no soy un psicólogo._

 **(12:59) Si, pero no tienes que compartir un dormitorio con otros dos tipos.**

 _(1:00) No, pero comparto mi espacio para dormir con otras cinco personas._

 _(1:00) Es por eso que el mundo inventó los baños._

 **(1:00) Me aseguraré de recordar eso. Mientras tanto, voy a ir a Química y no pensar en pajearme por miedo a que algo embarazoso suceda. Te voy a extrañar, Pastelito.**

 _(1:01) Esas dos oraciones no deberían estar juntas._

Viernes noche.

 **(10:54)** **AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY DULCE DE MIEL**

 _(10:55) qué demonios._

 **(10:58) COMP EDTASD**

 _(10:59) es esto un mensaje borracho porque realmente no puedo con esto ahora._

 **(11:01) VAMOOOOOOS CALBCITA**

 _(11:02) quiero dormir. Por favor deja de mandarme mensajes._

 **(11:03) VAMOOOOSD EZO NO ES DIVERTIDO**

 **(11:03) ESTABBA PSENSDO EN TI**

 **(11:04) REELMNTE ME GUSTARIS SABER TUNOMBRRE**

 **(11:04) O ALFGO**

 **(11:05) MISD DOFS AMIGFHOS SDE FURMIERON HACE UNMA HORA**

 **(11:05) FUE SLO CERVEZA**

 _(11:05) si te digo algo me dejarás volver a dormir?_

 **(11:06) QUUEIN SE DUURME A ESTA OHRA IUN VIERNFES PERDEDOOOR**

 **(11:06) SOLO BROMEOR**

 **(11:07) SII YTE DEJARE DORMIR SI ME RESPONDE INA COSA**

 _(11:07) podrías por favor dejar de escribir en mayúsculas._

 **(11:08) Nien**

 **(11:08) Cien**

 **(11:08) ** &**bien**

 _(11:09) qué quieres saber_

 **(11:10) esre virvgen?**

 _(11:10) wow estoy tan agradecido de estar despierto para esto_

 **(11:11) tui fuiste el que dijo qieu me pajeara para sacar mis sentimientods**

 _(11:11) si soy virgen_

 _(11:12) puedo volver a dormir ahora?_

 **(11:13) supongo**

 **(11:13) quierp drcir**

 **(11:13) yo tambieeen prro sbbes no esd la gfran cosa sdi es quuee pensadbas quke lo era**

 **(11:14) Pastelitooooo?**

 **(11:15) Masita?**

 **(11:16) Buends noichjes tighre**

Sábado AM

 _(7:15) BUEN DÍA RAYITO DE SOL_

 _(7:15) ESPERO QUE TENGAS ENCENDIDA LA ALERTA DEL TELÉFONO_

 _(7:15) O EL TELÉFONO ESTE AL MENOS SITUADO CERCA DE TU CABEZA PARA QUE LAS VIBRACIONES PERFOREN TU CABEZA._

 **(7:16) por qué**

 **(7:16) por qué haces esto**

 _(7:17) No lo sé, Reina Virgen, ¿por qué alguien hace algo?_

 **(7:18) ¿Para causarme miseria?**

 _(7:19) Sí._

 **(7:20) Espera… ¿Reina Virgen?**

 _(7:20) Lea los mensajes anteriores, Su Señoría._

 **(7:25) Oh no**

 _(7:25) Oh sí._

 **(7:26) ¡Mi reputación!**

 **(7:26) ¡Ahora todo el mundo sabe que soy una farsa! ¡Nunca voy a poder a mostrar mi rostro de nuevo!**

 _(7:27) Esta no es mi baja autoestima hablando, pero no creo que yo sea "todo el mundo"._

 **(7:27) Oh pero Calabacita de Miel tú eres mi mundo entero.**

 _(7:27) ¿Tengo que volver a decirte que tener 17 y ser virgen no es una cosa mala?_

 **(7:30) No lo sé, ¿me vas a decir que me pajee de nuevo?**

 _(7:31) Realmente no puedes superar eso, ¿verdad?_

 **(7:32) No es como si todos los días un extraño te sugiera que te la sacudas.**

 _(7:33) Bueno, no es como si todos los días un extraño te mensajee borracho para enterarse de que eres virgen._

 **(7:35) Touche.**

 **(7:36) Perdón por eso.**

 **(7:36) Probablemente estuvo fuera de lugar.**

 _(7:37)"Probablemente"_

 **(7:37) Ok ok ¡Lo siento!**

 _(7:38) No importaría tanto si no hubiese estado tratando de dormir por un dolor de cabeza._

 _(7:38) Que es la razón por la que cruelmente te desperté esta mañana._

 **(7:39) Bueno, me atrapaste. Vomité dos veces.**

 _(7:39) Estuve en ese lugar._

 **(7:40) Entonces… ¿cómo está tu dolor de cabeza esta mañana?**

 _(7:41) Bien… gracias. Pero me tengo que ir ahora. Dejaré que vuelvas a dormir._

 **(7:42) Hah, gracias.**

 **(7:42) Uh… que tengas un lindo día.**

 _(7:43) Sí. Igualmente._

Domingo PM

 **(2:43) Mi yo borracho guardó tu número como "Tetas de Calabaza" y creo que debemos rectificar esto.**

 **(2:43) Mayormente pq mi amigo Cornamenta piensa que es un poquito ofensivo.**

 _(2:44) ¿Por qué dudo de que fue tu "yo borracho" el que nombró al contacto Tetas de Calabaza?_

 _(2:44) ¿Es probablemente porque tu "yo sobrio" se refiere a tu amigo como "Cornamenta"?_

 _(2:45) ¡Por Dios, creo que es eso!_

 **(2:45) Cállate, es un apodo bien establecido.**

 **(2:45) Y si no me dices tú verdadero nombre, voy a tener que apodarte también. Tal vez algo que no sea Tetas de Calabaza.**

 _(2:47) ¿Cuál es tú apodo?_

 **(2:47) Canuto.**

 _(2:48) ¿Estás en una pandilla? ¿Es esto una iniciación?_

 **(2:48) ¿Quieres ser llamado por siempre Tetas de Calabaza?**

 _(2:49)Bueno, no…_

 **(2:50) Entonces descríbete. Dame algo en lo que basar el nombre.**

 _(2:51) ¿Es así como se te ocurrieron Canuto y Cornamenta?_

 **(2:51) Sep. Y Colagusano. No quieres saber por qué le decimos así.**

 **(2:52) Vamos. Descripciones.**

 _(2:52) Esto suena como a un poco disimulado intento de mensajeo sexual._

 **(2:53) Si y puede realmente serlo, Tetas de Calabaza.**

 **(2:53) ¿Vas a arriesgarte?**

 _(2:54) Bien, bien, yo, uh, me gusta leer. Estoy intentando leer ahora pero un imbécil llamado "Canuto" continúa mensajeandome. Um…_

 _(2:54) De repente no sé nada sobre mí._

 **(2:55) Es lo que pasa usualmente. Descríbete físicamente.**

 _(2:55) Wow esto sí es mensajeo sexual._

 **(2:56) No tienes nada que yo no tenga. A menos que de verdad tengas tetas de calabaza.**

 _(2:56) Hay mucho de dar pero no recibir aquí._

 **(2:57) Bien. Cabello negro. Mandíbula cincelada. Pómulos altos, sonrisa deslumbrante, dientes brillantes, cabello delicioso, cuerpo tonificado, el más hermoso hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra.**

 _(2:59) Cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, dientes caninos, cuerpo flaco, piel pálida, soy un vampiro._

 **(3:01) Pero dijiste dientes caninos.**

 **(3:01) Espera… ¿piel pálida?**

 _(3:02) Es casi luminosa._

( **3:03) Como, si dijeras… ¿la luna?**

 _(3:03) Creo que esa es una descripción popular._

 **(3:04) Lo tengo.**

 **(3:04) Redoble de tambores, por favor.**

 _(3:05) *hace redoble de tambores lamentándose*_

 **(3:06) ¡Lunático!** (***)

 _(3:06) Oh, Dios._

 **(3:06) ¡Es bueno! Vamos, lo amas.**

 **(3:07) ¿no?**

 _(3:07) Creo que es mejor que Tetas de Calabaza._

 **(3:09) Bienvenido a la pandilla, Lunático.**

 _(3:10) Gracias, Canuto._

Bueeeeeeeeeno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Voy a traducir el segundo capítulo tan rápido como pueda (no se imaginan lo agotador que es poner las horas, y cambiar la letra )

Quería agradecer a MoonySmith81 por pasarme el fic y ayudarme con la traducción :D Ya te voy a dar el fic como agradecimiento :'D no desesperes(?) Si les gusta este ship pasen por su perfil! :DDDD


	2. Semana 2

Resumen: rubores, Caballeros en armadura brillante, fútbol y enfermedad.

Advertencia: mención de abuso (familiar), pequeña referencia al suicidio, hospitalización y heterosexualidad, uff.

N/A: **Sirius** , _Remus_ , James, Peter.

N/T: Quería aclarar un detalle que olvidé mencionar en las notas del capítulo anterior: hay veces en las que alguno de los personajes no escribe con la correcta puntuación o detalles gramaticales, así que si llegan a ver un detalle como que no hayan comas o que no hay mayúsculas o cosas por el estilo, no es una falla mía (no es por presuntuosa xD), yo estoy traduciendo exactamente como aparece en el original. Hay veces en las que es un poco complicado, usualmente cuando aparece el famoso "autocorrector" (yo utilizo el mío para más o menos poner una "corrección" realista en la traducción xD).

(*) Imágenes: a los links de las fotos que se mandan los voy a poner en la descripción de mi perfil, así que les recomiendo de que abran ahorita otra pestaña con los links para que les sea más dinámica la lectura y no se pierdan nada :D

(**) "Siriusly": seguramente conocen el chiste. "Serious" (serio) se pronuncia casi igual a "Sirius" en inglés. No sabía cómo ponerlo, así que lo dejé en inglés. Más adelante van a seguir saliendo cosas de este estilo y tengo en un cuadernito distintas formas de traducción jajaja

Y por último, quería agradecer a mi beta MoonySmith81 por corregirme las atrocidades que cometí al traducir esto x.x (si estás leyendo esto, lo pongo ahora porque quería que sea surprise(?)

Pd: si les gusta mucho mucho este ship, vayan a su perfil :D

* * *

SEMANA 2

Lunes AM

 **(9:26) Me di cuenta de algo.**

 _(9:30) Estoy seguro de que es revolucionario._

 **(9:31) Me retaste por estar mandando mensajes en clases la semana pasada, pero dónde estás exactamente un día de semana por la mañana?**

 _(9:32) Yo soy… educado en casa._

 _(9:32) Creo que eso es excepcionalmente menos punk rock que un internado._

 **(9:32) ¿No cuenta estar mensajeando en clases ya que tú estás en clases las 24hrs los 7 días?**

 _(9:33) Usualmente, sí, pero podrías decir que estoy en vacaciones de invierno._

 **(9:34) ¡No existe algo como eso!**

 _(9:34) Ventaja de ser educado en casa. Deberías probarlo._

 **(9:35) Definitivamente no.**

 **(9:35) No lo tomo a la ligera cuando digo que me mataría.**

 **(9:35) Perdón, eso fue probablemente un poco demasiado.**

 _(9:36) Está bien. Aunque ahora estoy preocupado por mis vacaciones de verano._

 **(9:36) Está bien, la familia de Cornamenta me dejará quedarme con ellos.**

 _(9:36) Estoy muy agradecido con la familia de Cornamenta entonces._

( **9:37) ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?**

 _(9:38) Siento que acabas de hacerlo, pero vamos a escucharlo._

 **(9:38) En realidad amo el internado.**

 _(9:39) Vas a tener que tragar algunos pins y bañarte en energizante para familiarizarte con la cultura punk._

 **(9:40) Sólo si se lo dices a la brigada punk.**

 _(9:41) Entonces moriré con tu secreto, Canuto._

 _(9:41) De todas formas, ¿no es raro… que vivas con cientos de personas?_

 _(9:42) No puedo imaginar que tengas mucha privacidad. ¿Conocer nuevas personas?_

 **(9:43) ¡Eso es precisamente por lo que lo amo, Lunático! Puedo saber lo que todos hacen.**

 _(9:43) ¡Fisgón!_

 **(9:44) Hay mas, en realidad, me gusta compartir una habitación con dos de mis mejores amigos. Me gusta no tener que ir a casa por nueve meses enteros. Aunque no lo creas, hay mucha más libertad aquí. Te puedes alejar de un montón de mierda.**

 _(9:45) ¿En serio? ¿Es eso por lo que tienes tres meses de detención? ¿No es lo mismo que ser encarcelado? O como mínimo un arresto domiciliario._

 **(9:45) Ah, pero Lunático, eso también significa una hora de calidad con mi amante.**

 _(9:46) … ¿es esto la cosa de McGonagall de nuevo?_

 **(9:47) ¡No puedes negar nuestro amor!**

 _(9:48) Pero creí que yo era tu mundo entero._

 **(9:49) Los tiempos cambian, Lunático. Cualquier cosa, tú eres mi amante y McGoo es a la que le soy infiel.**

 _(9:50) Me rehúso_ _a ser la amante._

 **(9:50) ¡Vamos, es mas morboso así!**

 _(9:51) Estoy seguro de que si llegaras a verme alguna vez te darías cuenta de que no soy nada "morboso"._

 **(9:52) Bueno, eres tú o la vieja de sesenta años.**

 **(9:53) Así que me voy a tirar por ti.**

 **(9:53) También… deberías dejar de desestimarte. Estoy seguro de que eres un tipo joven y atractivo.**

 _(9:54) Anteriormente me describí como "flaco" y mi nuevo apodo está basado en lo pálido que soy._

 **(9:55) A algunas personas les gusta eso, ¿sabes?**

 _(9:55) ¡¿Qué personas?! No los he conocido._

 **(9:56) Bueno**

 **(9:56) Quiero decir**

 **(9:56) Técnicamente no nos hemos conocido pero**

( _9:57) Oh, por favor._

 **(9:57) Qué**

 _(9:58) ¿Honestamente estás tratando de decir que piensas que ser pálido y flaco son rasgos atractivos?_

 **(9:58) Pueden serlo en algunas personas.**

 _(9:58) ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo soy una de ellas?_

 **(9:59) Pq sigues insistiendo que no lo eres.**

 _(10:00) Me tengo que ir. Te hablo luego, Canuto._

(9:56) ¿Por qué tienes la cara tan roja?

 **(9:57) Nada**

(9:57) Luce como un sonrojo.

( **9:57) Cornamentaaaaaaaa**

(9:58) Te estás sonrojando por completo

(9:58) Oh por dios ¿es al extraño al que mensajeas?

(9:58) Pensé que me habías dicho que era un tipo

 **(9:59) Lo es. ¿Y? No me estoy sonrojando en absoluto.**

(9:59) Te estoy mirando justo ahora. Te pusiste más rojo. Cuando mencioné al extraño.

 **(10:00) Ah, lárgate, Cornamenta. Mira, sólo estaba intentando decirle que probablemente no es tan feo como él piensa que es, ¿sí?**

 **(10:00) Y ahora se ha ido. ¿Cómo lo pude ofender?**

(10:01) ¿Qué dijiste? Para asegurarle que es "no feo".

 **(10:01) Dije que basado en la descripción que me dio puede que sea atractivo.**

(10:02) Tal vez sea una cosa homofóbica.

 **(10:03) No me parece que sea como la mierda-homofóbica de dumbledore**

(10:03) Hah, gilipollas, te sacaron el teléfono. Así que vas a ver esto más tarde hoy. Oh bueno, mi punto es el mismo.

(10:03) Te sonrojaste.

Jueves PM

 **(3:34) ¿Eres homofóbico?**

 _(3:36) Qué_

 **(3:36) No pareces asustado ante la idea de que pienso que eres ridículamente muy muy atractivo.**

 _(3:37) ¿Se supone que debía caer a tus pies, Zoolander?_

 **(3:38) No, sólo**

 **(3:38) Me dejaste congelado.**

 _(3:40) Honestamente, de verdad me tuve que ir._

 **(3:41) ¿Entonces no es una cosa homofóbica?**

 _(3:41) Te puedo asegurar en un 1000000% que no soy homofóbico._

 **(3:42) Bien**

 **(3:42) Bien bien bien.**

 _(3:43) Estás diciendo bien un poco demasiado._

 **(3:43) ¿No puedo solo estar agradecido de que mis amigos no sean unos intolerantes?**

 **(3:44) Dije que amaba el internado, pero hay mucha gente de mierda aquí. Una pandilla entera. Son viles, y la mayoría son familiares míos.**

 **(3:44) Mi primer mensaje para ti, ¿la inundación? Ellos eran el objetivo. Una pequeña victoria, tuvieron que dormir en la cancha de fútbol, al estilo campamento, por una semana. Fue brillante.**

 **(3:45) Así que, sí, tengo una política de cero tolerancia con la Intolerancia y la Estupidez**

 _(3:45) Esto es en gran medida tranquilizador._

 _(3:46) Estoy, uh, agradecido de que seas una buena persona._

 _(3:46) Es sólo que me sentiría mal si estuviese mandando mensajes a un asesino serial o algo así._

 **(3:50) Bueno, no lo descartes todavía.**

 **(3:52) Debo ir a detención ahora. Nos vemos, Lunático.**

 _(3:52) Diviértete con tu amante, Canuto._

Miércoles mediodía.

 **(12:03) ¡Hoy mezcla de carnes!**

 _(12:04) Oo, ¿viene con carne real?_

 **(12:04) Sorprendentemente, sí.**

 **(12:05) ~imagen 1~** (*)

 _(12:06) Eso no luce tan malo._

 **(12:06) No, hasta que te das cuenta que es de las sobras de la semana pasada.**

 _(12:07) …Ah. Ahí está la trampa._

 **(12:07) Vamos a ver tú almuerzo.**

 _(12:08) Um, yo no… sí, está bien._

 _(12:09) ~imagen2~_

 **(12:10) ¡Pero eso es el desayuno! ¡Qué estás haciendo!**

 _(12:11) Me perdí el desayuno esta mañana, así que lo estoy teniendo ahora. De todas formas la tostada esta fría. Y no tengo nada de mermelada._

 **(12:11) Suenas como un viejo enojón.**

 **(12:12) Un viejo enojón que separa y ordena bien su desayuno. En una bandeja.**

 _(12:12) Desayuno en la cama._

 **(12:13) ¡Es mediodía! ¡Y pensé que yo era vago!**

 _(12:13) No es vagancia. Estoy de vacaciones, tengo permitido relajarme._

 **(12:14) Esta la relajación, y está el abandono. ¿Estás vestido?**

 _(12:14) … No._

 **(12:15) Abandono el caso.**

 _(12:15) Bueno, voy a agregar más a tú caso y finalizar esta conversación así puedo tener una siesta._

 **(12:16) ¡¿En serio?!**

 _(12:17) Sí. Cállate. Mi cabeza duele._

 **(12:17) Buenas noches, Lunático.**

 _(12:18) Hah, buenas noches Canuto._

 **(1:06) Les voy a describir algunos síntomas y van a ayudarme a conseguir un diagnóstico.**

(1:07) Siriusly, Canuto, voy a fallar en esta clase. (**)

 **(1:08) Colagusano, tú fallas en todas las clases.**

(1:08) ¡Porque cabrones como tú continúan mandándome mensajes en clases!

 **(1:09) Colagusano, no tenemos tiempo para tu cinismo y juegos de palabras. Hay un rompecabezas que resolver.**

(1:09) Esto no tiene nada que ver con quien quiera que sea al que mensajeabas en el almuerzo, ¿hm?

 **(1:10) El sarcasmo tampoco es aceptado en este foro.**

(1:11) Oh Dios ¿es esto sobre ese rarito al que continúas mandando mensajes a pesar de, tú sabes, no conocerlo?

 **(1:11) No me hagas borrarte de la conversación, Colagusano.**

(1:12) Bien, Canuto, estamos escuchando. ¿Verdad, Colagusano?

(1:12) Bueno, dale. Pero me debes tus apuntes de Inglés.

 **(1:13) Como si estuviese tomando apuntes.**

 **(1:13) Ok, primer síntoma distintivo que ha surgido numerosas veces es la baja autoestima y dolores de cabeza frecuentes.**

 **(1:14) Junto con palidez, sueño excesivo y pasar mucho tiempo en cama.**

(1:15) ¿No me dijiste que tenía nuestra edad? Al chico le gusta dormir, sabes.

 **(1:15) Pero, pero, miren esto:**

 **(1:15) ~imagen2~**

 **(1:16) Y dice que es educado en casa. Pero eso no luce como una casa, ¿o sí?**

(1:16)Ugh, odiaba comer esa mierda en el hospital cuando me sacaron el apéndice. ¿Se acuerdan de eso chicos?

 **(1:16) También dijo que comparte el "espacio para dormir" con otras cinco personas.**

(1:17) Veo de lo que estás hablando.

 **(1:17) Y TAMBIÉN se salteó el desayuno, y ni siquiera terminó esa comida. Luego tuvo una siesta.**

(1:18) Entonces… está enfermo.

 **(1:18) Gracias, Sherlock, ¿pero de qué?**

(1:19) No somos doctores, Canuto. No podemos simplemente concluir qué es lo que tiene, o si es que tiene algo.

(1:19) Por qué no solo le preguntas si ustedes dos son mejores amigos.

 **(1:20) Eso es insensible, Colagusano.**

(1:20) ¡Va directo al punto! "Hola, no pude evitar notar que me mandaste una foto de comida de hospital. ¿Qué hay con eso?"

 **(1:21) Él parece ser ese tipo de personas reservadas. No quiero espantarlo.**

(1:21) Voy a tener que ponerme del lado de Colagusano esta vez. Sólo pregúntale, y si se niega a responder, sigue con tu vida. No es tu problema, Sirius.

(1:22) Te puedo ver hacer pucheros. Sé lo que estás pensando.

(1:22) No puedes esperar salvarlo, Canuto. Él está en el hospital. Está recibiendo ayuda. Al menos está ese consuelo.

 **(1:23) Pequeño consuelo. Los doctores solo hacen un tanto.**

(1:23) Y los amigos que nunca se conocieron. Estoy seguro de que tus persistentes mensajes le han dado un poco de luz a su día.

(1:24) Eso hace uno de nosotros.

(1:24) MIERdA

 **(1:24) HAH COLAGUSANO**

(1:24) NUNCA FUE EL MENSAJEADOR MÁS DISCRETO

 **(1:25) ESTABA ESPERANDO PARA VER QUIÉN SERÍA DESCUBIERTO PRIMERO**

(1:25) Sí siguen mandándole mensajes al Sr. Pettigrew, Sr. Black, el suyo será el próximo confiscado. ¿Lo entiende?

 **(1:25) … Sí, Prefesora McGonagall.**

(1:26) Respuesta equivocada. Traiga su teléfono al frente.

(1:26) Y dígale al Sr. Potter que deje de reír o irá de detención.

Jueves AM

 **(10:12) Hola, no pude evitar notar que me mandaste una foto de comida de hospital. ¿Qué hay con eso?**

 _(10:12) Eso es… insensible._

 **(10:13) Demonios, sabía que lo era pero**

 _(10:15) ¿Pero?_

 **(10:16) No lo sé. Pregunta estúpida, ¿pero estás bien, Lunático?**

 _(10:17) Tengo días buenos y días malos._

 **(10:17) ¿Y cómo luce hoy?**

 _(10:18) No genial… pero tampoco terrible._

 **(10:19) ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste?**

( _10:19) "Hola, extraño, tengo una enfermedad crónica"_

 **(10:20) "Hola, extraño, vengo de un hogar abusivo"**

 _(10:20) Fue tu decisión compartir eso, Canuto. Mira, nunca he hablado con alguien que inmediatamente no sepa que estoy enfermo. Por lo que era lindo tener a alguien que no pensara que iba a caer muerto en medio de la conversación._

 **(10:21) Oh por dios ¿eso puede suceder? Pq sería traumático, por decir algo.**

 _(10:22) No, Canuto, no puede suceder. Sin ofender, pero cuando esté en mi lecho de muerte no te voy a contar sobre mis comidas._

 **(10:23) Nah, sólo publicas en Instagram esas mierdas.**

 _(10:23) Encabezado: esta comida es tan insípida que me está matando._

 **(10:24) OhLPOr dios nodeberiA ESTAR RIENDO**

 **(10:24) Ahem. Yendo a la Cocina del Infierno.**

 _(10:25) DIOS NO DEBERÍA HABER ABIERTO ESTA PUERTA_

 _(10:26) Hey, ¿qué te hace pensar que voy a ir al Infierno?_

 **(10:26) Usas el nombre del Señor en vano.**

 _(10:27) Tu familia… ¿raros religiosos?_

 **(10:27) En realidad sí, pero solo estaba siendo un sabelotodo.**

 _(10:28) Oh, lo sé._

 **(10:30) ¿Hey, Lunático?**

 _(10:30) ¿Hm?_

 **(10:31) ¿Estamos bien?**

 _(10:31) Sí, Canuto._

 _(10:31) Estamos bien._

(11:00) ¿Actualización, Doctor Canuto?

 **(11:03) Nada sólido. Aunque es crónico. Le pregunté y más o menos me lo dijo. Admitió estar en un hospital, estableció que no quiere ser definido por ello.**

(11:04) Suficientemente justo. ¿Utilizaste la idea de Colagusano?

 **(11:04) Sí, y voy a matar a esa pequeña rata pq yo tenía razón.**

(11:05) Siempre tienes razón, Canuto.

 **(11:05) Mierda que sí.**

(11:06) Eres casi como un genio… tan listo e inteligente…

 **(11:06) Estoy de acuerdo con eso pero voy a estar en guardia…**

(11:07) ¿Me puedes ayudar con lo de trigonometría? Me distraje mientras hablaba y ahora no entiendo que pasa.

 **(11:07) Sabes que esto pasa cuando te sientas detrás de Lily.**

(11:08) Hoy no fui lo suficientemente fuerte.

 **(11:09) Bien. Tú compras la cerveza esta semana.**

(11:10) TRATO AHORA TRAE TU TRASERO AQUÍ.

(11:11) Hey, mientras haces el trabajo de Cornamenta ven a hacer el mío también.

 **(11:12) No, tus métodos para tratar temas delicados apestan.**

(11:12) Todos sabemos que no debemos tomar mis consejos.

(11:13) Pero… obtuviste tu respuesta, ¿no?

(11:14) ¿Hmmmmmm Canuto?

 **(11:15) Bien. Tú compras la cerveza esta semana. Y te quedas despierto lo suficiente para que sea divertido.**

(11:15) TRATO AHORA VEN A HACER ESTO.

Viernes PM

 _(2:23) Es viernes._

 **(2:23) Gracias por informarme. Voy a alertar a las autoridades.**

 _(2:24) ¿Debería prepararme para mensajes borrachos de nuevo?_

 **(2:25) Oh vamos. Lo hice una vez, ¿y ahora es "algo de siempre"?**

 _(2:25) Sólo me preguntaba si debería preparar mis respuestas para las inevitables 20 preguntas._

 **(2:26) Ya tengo las cosas importantes.**

 _(2:26) ¿Virginidad y estado de salud?_

 **(2:27) Precisamente. ¿Tienes bajas expectativas, podrás soportar mi destreza?**

 _(2:27) Tranquilo tigre, creo recordar que tus expectativas son las mismas que las mías._

 **(2:28) Eso es aún mejor; ninguno de los dos tiene idea de lo que está sucediendo, ¿a quién lastima eso?**

 _(2:28) No sé cómo decirte esto, pero dos hombres que no tienen idea de qué hacer suele doler MUCHO._

 **(2:28) Un poco de saliva arregla todo.**

 _(2:29) Oh wow. Ahora realmente estoy muy preocupado por tus futuras parejas._

 **(2:30) Quédate tranquilo, Lunático, la escuela tiene un sistema de panfletos así no tienen que enseñarnos nada sobre educación sexual.**

 _(2:30) ¿Panfletos? ¿Es todo lo que tienen?_

 **(2:31) También hay un recipiente lleno de condones, pero está frente a la oficina así que si agarras una docena los padres visitantes y los profesores saben.**

( _2:31) Esto no me hace temer menos por tus parejas._

 _(2:31) ¿Nada de clases de salud?_

 **(2:32) Wow, realmente estás preocupado, ¿huh?**

 _(2:32) Siento que solo es justo que si yo tuve la charla sobre sexo con mi mamá (extensa) entonces tú puedes tener una maldita clase de salud._

 **(2:24) ¿Hubieron dibujos?**

 _(2:24) Sí._

 _(2:24) Incluso tuvimos a un invitado especial que resultó ser un doctor. Llevó muñecos._

 **(2:25) ¿MUÑECOS? CREO QUE DEBERÍA HABER DEJADO ESOS EN CASA.**

 _(2:25) OH POR DIOS MI DOCTOR NO LLEVÓ UNA MUÑECA INFLABLE NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR_

 **(2:26) DEMASIADO TARDE LO ESTOY VISUALIZANDO**

 _(2:26) DIOS QUISE DECIR UNOS MODELOS ANATÓMICOS DE LOS GENITALES. CON INDICACIONES Y ESO. OH DIOS._

 **(2:27) HAS CAVADO UN POZO LUNÁTICO**

 _(2:27) VOLVIENDO A MI PUNTO ANTERIOR voy a ser bombardeado con mensajes?_

 **(2:28) Por supuesto que no, Lunático. Te dejaré dormir.**

( _2:28) Gracias, Canuto. Que tengas buenas noches._

Sábado AM

 **(1:13) LUNAAAAAAAAAAAAATICOOOOOOO**

 _(1:15) no_

 **(1:15) BueNOchau**

Sábado mediodía.

 _(12:08) Me mentiste._

 **(12:09) Técnicamente, ya no era viernes, así que al final si mantuve mi trato.**

 _(12:10) Aún así me despertaste en una hora intempestiva._

 **(12:11) Perdón. ¿Cómo puedo compensarte?**

 _(12:12) Quiero dormir ahora. Demando un cuento._

 _(12:12) Esto debe ser interesante…_

 **(12:13) Ok, ok.**

 **(12:14) Una vez existió el chico más bello del universo… con el cabello más glorioso…**

 _(12:14) ¿Este personaje se llama Canuto, por alguna casualidad?_

 **(12:14) NO INTERRUMPAS**

 **(12:15) Pero sí. Su nombre casualmente es Canuto.**

 _(12:15) Soy un psíquico._

 **(12:16) ¿Así es como se llama tu enfermedad?**

 _(12:16) Ha-ha._

 _(12:16) Continúa._

 **(12:17) Sí, gracias.**

 **(12:18) El chico más bello con glorioso cabello, que se llamaba Canuto, tropezó con un solitario y horrible castillo.**

 **(12:20) Mientras se aproximaba al puente elevadizo, fue interceptado por una temible y horrible criatura.**

 **(12:21) Lo llamaremos Cornamenta.**

 **(12:22) Cornamenta tenía los tumores más grotescos erigiéndose de sus temporales como cuernos, que se engancharon en el arco del puente, produciendo profundos huecos en el ladrillo.**

 _(12:23) De verdad eres bastante bueno para esto_.

 **(12:23) Lo sé. Ahora cállate.**

 **(12:25) Canuto, el que lucía como un Dios, que también era un caballero, se aproximó a la bestia con seguridad.**

 **(12:26) "Criatura", lo llamó, "¿cuáles son tus propósitos aquí?"**

 **(12:27) "Podría preguntarte lo mismo, estúpido", respondió la delincuente criatura.**

 **(12:28) Pero Canuto estaba imperturbable. "¡Estoy aquí para rescatar al príncipe justo de tus garras malévolas!"**

 _(12:29) Por favor dime que yo no soy el príncipe._

 **(12:30) No eres el príncipe.**

 _(12:30) Oh gracias a dios._

 **(12:32) "¡Deberás matarme primero!" rugió Cornamenta, y atacó al caballero con sus cuernos de frente, con la esperanza de empalar a su víctima.**

 **(12:33) Pero Canuto era demasiado rápido, fue por el costado de Cornamenta, y clavó su espada dorada y con diamantes incrustados en su tórax, llegando a su corazón.**

 **(12:34) Murió.**

 _(12:35) Eso es anticlimático._

 **(12:36) SUS GRITOS AGONIZANTES PODÍAN SER ESCUCHADOS A TRAVÉS DEL PAÍS, VOLVIENDO HIELO LA SANGRE DE TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS. LA BESTIA SE DESPLOMÓ, AGARRANDOSE SU PECHO SANGRANTE, ROGÓ POR LA PIEDAD DEL SEÑOR Y SU MADRE. "OH VALIENTE CABALLERO", JADEÓ, "SÓLO TÚ ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE VALEROSO PARA MATARME. PUEDES PROCEDER HACIA EL PRÍNCIPE".**

 _(12:37) Presumido._

 **(12:38) El valiente Canuto pasó el cadáver de la bestia, procediendo al puente elevadizo y entrando al patio del castillo. Allí encontró al príncipe.**

 _(12:39) ¿Sólo dando vueltas por el patio?_

( **12:39) Lunático, aún tengo resaca, es lo mejor que puedo hacer.**

 _(12:40) Bien, bien. Continúa._

 **(12:41) El príncipe alzó la vista hacia el caballero, admirando sus andanzas, y abrió sus brazos para recibirlo. "El hombre más valiente que conozco", sonrió, "Canuto, ven a mí. Debo agradecerte por salvarme de la bestia, Ven, acércate, para así poder ver tu hermoso rostro".**

 **(12:42) Canuto, ligeramente asustado, se aproximó al príncipe, preguntándole "¿y cuál es su nombre, Su Señoría?**

 **(12:45) "Mi nombre es Colagusano. Acércate, hijo, así puedo acariciar tu cabello"**

 **(12:46) En este punto, Canuto estaba bastante horrorizado, y detuvo sus pasos. "Nah, no creo que lo haga", le dijo a Colagusano, "he cambiado de idea. Nos vemos"**

 **(12:47) Pero Colagusano no estaba feliz con eso. "NO, DEBES VOLVER AQUÍ YA MISMO", gritó, pero cuando Canuto se dio vuelta, Colagusano se había transformado en una gris y gigante rata, sus dientes afilados como agujas y ojos amarillos con forma de abalorio. A pesar de todo, Canuto pensaba que no lucía muy diferente a su forma humana.**

 _(12:48) Eso es cruel._

 **(12:49) Shhhh**

 **(12:50) La rata Colagusano miró fijamente a Canuto, abalanzándose a él rápidamente, y atrapó a Canuto en sus malévolas garras. Intentó morderle el cuello, pero de pronto espesa sangre roja comenzó a salir de su boca, mojando a Canuto en el proceso. Fue endemoniadamente asqueroso.**

 **(12:52) Una vez que Canuto se las arregló para quitar a la gorda rata de su cuerpo, delante suyo se reveló como su héroe gallardo, vestido con una armadura brillante de plata. Era pálido y flaco con ojos verdes, pero jodidamente sexy.**

 _(12:53) Dios mío_

 **(12:54) El sudor brillaba sobre su lisa frente, extendió un brazo hacia Canuto mientras decía, "Ven, amigo, ahora estás a salvo. Debemos correr hacia el atardecer y vivir felices para siempre"**

 **(12:55) Entonces Canuto tomó la mano de Lunático y juntos corrieron hacia el atardecer y vivieron felices para siempre. El fin.**

 **(12:56) ¿Estuvo bien?**

 _(12:57) Fue entretenida, seguro._

 **(12:58) ¿Aún con sueño?**

 _(12:59) Oh sí. Pero hay un niño que grita aquí. Así es como suena el éxtasis._

 **(1:00) Sólo recuerda que tú también fuiste un niño gritón alguna vez.**

 _(1:02) Tú aún eres un niño gritón._

 _(1:02) Voy a intentar tener una siesta, a pesar de todo._

 _(1:03) Gracias por el cuento, Canuto. Tienes un talento real para la narración._

 **(1:04) Gracias, Lunático.**

 **(1:05) (No se lo digas a la brigada punk rock)**

Domingo PM

 **(3:22) ¿Te gusta el fútbol, Lunático?**

 _(3:23) Me gusta verlo. Aunque nunca lo jugué, nunca pude._

 _(3:23) ¿Tú lo juegas?_

 **(3:23) Si, tenemos un partido hoy. Vamos Leones.**

 _(3:24) ¿Tienes que usar los shorts cortos?_

 **(3:25) … sí…**

 _(3:25) ¿Y los calcetines altos hasta la rodilla?_

 **(3:25) ¿A dónde quieres llegar?**

 _(3:26) Sólo creo una imagen mental._

 **(3:26) Pervertido.**

 **(3:26) Si te ayuda, tengo las mejores piernas del equipo.**

 _(3:27) No lo dudo, Chico del Fútbol._

 **(3:28) Ahora debo ir al verdadero juego. Te veo luego, Lunático.**

 _(3:28) Buena suerte, Canuto._

 _(3:28) Vamos Leones._

 **(7:56) GANAMOS COMO SABÍA QUE LO HARÍAMOS PQ CORNAMENTA ES UN GRAN CAPITÁN PERO GANAMOOOOOOS**

 _(7:57) FELICIDADES_

 **(7:58) PERO ME ESGINCÉ MI TOBILLO**

 _(7:59) Oh, Canuto. ¿Qué hiciste?_

 **(8:00) Tal vez intenté interceptar la pelota pero en vez de eso le di a alguien más y se llevó mi pie con él.**

 _(8:00) Uff, Canuto._

 **(8:01) Ok, si voy a ser 100% honesto**

 **(8:01) No estaba apuntando a la pelota.**

 _(8:02) ¿Pateaste a alguien a propósito?_

 **(8:02) … sí.**

 _(8:03) Entonces, como que te mereces esto._

 **(8:03) Dices eso, Lunático… pero si lo conocieras…**

 _(8:04) ¿Tuvo alguna lesión?_

 **(8:05) SU CARA SE ESTRELLÓ CONTRA EL CÉSPED Y SU NARIZ ERUPCIONÓ CON SANGRE**

 _(8:05) Pareces demasiado emocionado por eso._

 **(8:05) FUE ASOMBROSO**

 _(8:06) ¡Psicópata!_

 **(8:07) Mira, él codeó a Colagusano en las costillas y lo mandó al suelo, el referí ni siquiera lo llamó. La pelota, para ese momento, ya estaba del otro lado de la cancha.**

 **(8:07) Tal vez me enojé un poco.**

 _(8:08) ¿Colagusano está bien?_

 **(8:09) Oh sí, él está bien. No tiene un tobillo esguinzado o algo así.**

 _(8:09) Bien. ¿Estás bien, Canuto?_

 **(8:10) Oh estoy bien. Hay chicas rodeándome aquí tratando de alimentarme con mierdas y dándome masajes.**

 _(8:11) Oh dios. No estarás tomando ventaja, ¿no?_

 **(8:11) Demonios, no. En realidad querría que se fueran, pero no lo hacen**

 **(8:11) UNA DE ELLAS ESTA EN MI CABELLO ESTO DEBE DETENERSE AHORA**

 _(8:12) Eres un poco sensible, ¿huh?_

 **(8:12) NADIE TOCA MI CABELLO**

 _(8:13) Acabas de jugar un partido de fútbol, ¿Qué tan bien puede llegar a lucir tu cabello de todas formas?_

 **(8:14) MAJESTUOSAMENTE ALBOROTADO. PERO AHORA HA SIDO ARRUINADO.**

 **(8:14) NI SIQUIERA PUEDO ESCAPAR.**

 _(8:15) Solo los buenos mueren jóvenes_.

 **(8:15) NO AYUDA.**

 **(8:15) ENVÍA REFEURZOS.**

 _(8:16) ¿Dónde está Cornamenta? ¿O tu damisela en peligro, Colagusano?_

 **(8:16) BUENA IDEA LUNÁTICO**

 **(8:16) COLAGUSANO.**

 **(8:17) COLAGUSANO?**

 **(8:18) QUE PUEDES ESTAR HACIENDO QUE SEA MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE YO**

 **(8:29) CASI MATO A UN HOMBRE POR TI**

 **(8:19) MALDICIÓN PETER**

 **(8:18) CORNAMENTA DÓNDE ESTÁS TE NECESITO INMEDIATAMENTE REFUERZO EN LA SALA COMÚN**

(8:18) no ahora canuto estoy con lily!

 **(8:19) QUE**

 **(8:19) ACASO TE ENCERRÓ EN UNA BASE DE TORTURA**

(8:19) no no creo que esta sucediendo canuto mierda me tengo que ir!

 **(8:19) QUE**

 **(8:20) ALERTA ROJA COLAGUSANO SE HACE LA DIVA**

 **(8:20) Y CREO QUE CORNAMENTA POR FIN CONSIGUIÓ A "LA INDICADA"**

 _(8:21) Aw bien por él_

 **(8:21) DE TODOS LOS MOMENTOS JUSTO DEBIA SUCEDER CUANDO NECESITO REFEURZOS?**

 **(8:21) Ni siquiera me gustan las uvas.**

 _(8:22) ¿En serio te están alimentando con uvas? ¿Te están malcriando demasiado?_

 **(8:22) No pero ahora están aplicando hielo en mi tobillo**

 **(8:22) OH GRACIAS A DIOS MCGOOOONIGAAAALLS**

 _(8:23) La amante ha llegado para reclamar a su hombre._

 **(8:30) PARECE PENSAR QUE ESTO FUE MI IDEA.**

 **(8:30) ¿PAREZCO TAN DEPRAVADO?**

 _(8:31) ¿Honestamente?_

 **(8:32) No, cállate. Ok, ya se fueron.**

 **(8:32) Solo yo ahora mientras todo el mundo está despierto y de fiesta.**

 _(8:33) Un detalle menor…_

 **(8:33) ¿Mm?**

 _(8:33) Tú siendo sometido a mimos por un grupo de chicas._

 **(8:34) Sólo no me gusta que estén en mi espacio personal, ¿sabes?**

 **(8:34) Especialmente mi cabello.**

 _(8:35) Jaja, sí ok._

 **(8:36) OH LA FIESTA VA A TENER UNAS FOTOS DE MI PIERNA LEVANTADA**

 _(8:36) Que mie-_

 _(8:37) No, no quiero saber. Que te diviertas, Canuto._

 **(8:38) GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, LUNÁTICO. QUE TENGAS BUENAS NOCHES.**

* * *

N/A: escribir "fútbol" en lugar de soccer fue doloroso. Soy australiana. La idea de Sirius jugando fútbol australiano fue jodidamente divertido. Él haría (speckys) incluso cuando no sean necesarios porque es jodidamente dramático.

(adaptar esto me tomo años nunca voy a volver a incluir imágenes de nuevo)

N/T: Gracias por leer el capitulo estoy empezando la universidad y mi tiempo se va a reducir peeeeeeeeeero les prometo que no voy a dejar de traducir (sería lo más cruel), así que no se preocupen por eso. Los capítulos son largos (al menos 20 paginas cada uno) por lo que llevan su tiempo traducirlos, pero se pone mas zukulemtho *cejitas*

Bueno, estén al tanto de las actualizaciones :D


	3. Semana 3

Resumen: La Cosa Frank, empacar, nombres de stripper y una llamada por teléfono.

* * *

N/A: **Sirius** , _Remus_ , James, Peter, _**Alice**_

 **N/T** : Hola de nuevo. Cada vez que tengo un poco de tiempo libre me pongo a traducir, pero se va a ir reduciendo ya que empecé la universidad y tengo materias muuuuuuy pesadas ;-; pero les prometo que no voy a dejar el fic.

 **N/T actuales** : bien, ya sé que pasaron como miles de años desde que subí el cap anterior, pero sepan entender que cuando uno va a la universidad no tiene ni tiempo para respirar(? Peeero, aprobé todo, así que ahora tengo más tiempo que muchos de mis compañeros para seguir traduciendo jaja. También quiero que sepan que leía sus reviews y me sentía muy culpable xD el formato del fic es muuuuuuuy denso (de traducir), por las horas, las fuentes y eso, así que estuve literalmente 3 días sentada para traducir lo que me quedaba (que eran 20 páginas de Word) (son 30 en total).

Quería agradeceeeeeeeeeeer a MoonySmith81 por betear el cap y hacerme sentir culpable durante los 3 meses de ausencia xD Quién se puede llamar beta si no acosas a tu protegida? (?

No me acuerdo qué mas tenía que decir, así que les dejo algunas aclaraciones: como ya había dicho antes, traduzco tal cual como el original (obvio que si hay algo incoherente no :v ), y hay algunas faltas de mayúsculas, acentos, comas y puntos, esas fallas son parte del fic (? Si les molesta, díganmelo y en el próximo capítulo no lo hago.

También les dejo aquí algunas aclaraciones de traducciones (son varias, les recomiendo que abran otra pestaña con este cap para que vayan leyendo las aclaraciones a medida que aparecen)

*En inglés Alice dice "hit on him" que literalmente significa "golpearlo", pero también se usa para decir que le gustas a alguien y estás intentando "algo" (en Argentina decimos "tirar onda")

**En inglés se usa (creo que ya lo había explicado) el chiste de reemplazar "serious" (serio) con "Sirius", porque la pronunciación es casi igual (por no decir completamente xD) Van a encontrar varios chistes de ésta índole. Realmente es muy agotador traducir juegos de palabras jajaja

***Más chistes "serios"

****Los nombres de stripper:

Witherwings: alas marchitas

Grimmauld: según un post en Tumblr(? sería algo parecido a la pronuncación de "Grim old place" (lugar viejo y severo)

Snuffles: es una derivación de "sniff" (olfatear)

Cottage: cabaña.

*****Más juegos de palabras con Sirius/serious.

Ok, ya. Los dejo leer.

* * *

 **Semana 3**

Lunes AM

 **(9:12) Es lunes en la mañana y mi cabeza me está matando.**

 _(9:13)_ _Tu_ _error, Pierna de Tiro._

 **(9:13) Lo séeeeeeee, lo séeeeee no me lo refriegues.**

 **(9:14) En otras noticias: Cornamenta está saliendo con "la indicada".**

 _(9:14) ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?_

 **(9:15) Wow, ¿las personas en serio dicen eso?**

 _(9:15) Mi psicólogo lo hace y me tengo que contener de reír cada vez._

 **(9:16) …¿ves a un psicólogo?**

 _(9:16) La mayoría de los adolescentes con enfermedades crónicas lo hacen. No es la gran cosa._

 **(9:16) Ah, bien.**

 **(9:17) Bueno, sí, estoy súper emocionado por él. Creo que no dejó de sonreír por doce horas completas. Luce doloroso.**

 **(9:17) El único inconveniente es que aún no deja de hablar de ella, y esta vez tiene fundamentos para su estúpida, caprichosa prosa púrpura sobre su cabello. O algo.**

 _(9:18) Eso es adorable._

 **(9:19) No**

 _(9:19) Está bien, está bien. ¿Te sientes reemplazado, de alguna forma?_

 **(9:20) Absolutamente no. Lunático, te puedo asegurar de que no hay fuertes sentimientos legítimos en contra de la situación y estoy esperando el día en que llegue a ser su padrino en su boda. Mayormente pq haré un discurso embarazoso.**

 _(9:21) "Querido, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión entre estas dos personas, y esa vez en que Cornamenta hizo algo realmente embarazoso de la que no les voy a contar"._

 **(9:22) "Recuerdo la primera vez que Cornamenta me contó sobre besar a su ahora esposa, y lo describió como si besara fuegos artificiales. Qué pajero pretencioso.**

 _(9:23) ¿En serio dijo eso?_

 **(9:23) Oh sí. Tuve que usar todos mis buenos modales del año para no reír.**

 _(9:24) ¿No le crees?_

 **(9:24) Tal vez. Supongo que tiene que ver con la cosa de "la indicada".**

 _(9:25) ¿Besaste a alguien anteriormente?_

 **(9:26) Unas pocas chicas aquí y allá. Fue lindo, pero no fueron fuegos artificiales.**

 **(9:27) ¿Tú besaste a alguien?**

 _(9:27) Sí._

 **(9:28) ¿Cómo fue?**

 _(9:29) Estuvo bien en ese momento, pero pensar en eso ahora me hace sentir algo molesto._

 _(9:30) Está con alguien más ahora._

 **(9:30) Oh, mierda. Perdón, Lunático.**

 _(9:31) Oh, está bien. No es que alguna vez le haya gustado o algo así pero las circunstancias fueron…_

 _(9:32) Bueno, como que me usó._

 _(9:32) Eso probablemente es más de lo que quisieras saber._

 **(9:33) ¿Aún ves a esta persona?**

 _(9:34) Hah, sí, está aquí ahora mismo. En esta ala._

 _(9:34) Aún soy su amigo, y soy bastante cercano a la persona con la que sale así que estoy bien con esto, en serio. Sólo recordarlo, no es lindo._

 _(9:35) Honestamente, no es una historia de tragedia. Probablemente la hice sonar peor de lo que es._

 **(9:36) ¿Cuál es su nombre?**

 _(9:39) Uh… Frank._

 **(9:40) Besaste a un tipo.**

 **(9:40) ¿Es el nombre de un hombre viejo?**

 _(9:41) Su apellido es aún más divertido, pero creo que no debería decirte eso._

 **(9:41) Maldición, siento que perdí.**

 _(9:42) Oh, sí lo hiciste._

 **(9:43) Todas las oportunidades de acoso… y desperdiciar oportunidades…**

 _(9:43) Canuto._

 **(9:44) Hey, sólo digo. La oferta está ahí.**

 _(9:45) Creo que voy a tomar eso como una muestra de buena amistad._

 **(9:46) Oh, más vale. Nadie se mete con Lunático.**

 _(9:47) En ese caso, ven a patear a mi enfermero. No me deja salir._

 **(9:47) Baja por la ventana.**

 _(9:48) Wow Canuto eres un genio._

 **(9:49) Bien. La próxima vez que trate de, no sé, inyectarte algo, agarra la aguja de su mano y clávasela en su cuello. Y huye por tu libertad.**

 _(9:50) Tal vez deba realmente considerar de que estoy mensajeando a un asesino._

 **(9:51) Probablemente. Estoy a punto de matar a Cornamenta. Están tomándose de las manos –en clases- .**

 _(9:51) Busca una aguja. Clávatela en el cuello._

 **(9:52) ¿Una lapicera funcionará?**

 _(9:53) Sólo si la clavas con suficiente fuerza_.

 **(9:55) Les arrojé una bola de papel y ahora creo que Cornamenta me matará él mismo.**

 _(9:56) Testificaré en el juicio. No mereces morir de una forma tan cruel._

 **(10:00) ¿Qué sucedió contigo al final?**

 _(10:01) Uh… nada, la verdad… la mayoría se durmió…_

 _(10:02) Oh mis padres están aquí. Trajeron pastel. Gracias a dios._

 **(10:02) Te dejaré con eso entonces.**

 _(10:03) Te hablo luego, Canuto. Trata de no matar a Cornamenta._

 **(10:03) No haré promesas.**

(9:56) Qué carajo Canuto

 **(9:57) AGARRASE LAS MANOS en CLASES**

(9:57) Oh vamos déjame tener esto.

 **(9:58) ¿Vas a seguir diciéndome que su cabello huele como flores de cerezo y su voz está hecha de rocío o algo como eso?**

(9:59) No, mira, lamento seguir con eso… no quería molestar.

 **(10:00) Nah, está bien. Sólo me río de ti.**

 **(10:00) En serio, eres una inspiración para todos nosotros.**

(10:01) ¿Cómo?

 **(10:02) Si te la pasas chillando y desfalleciendo el tiempo suficiente algo obtendrás por ello.**

(10:03) Oh, cállate. Sabes, tú mismo te estás volviendo de esa manera.

 **(10:04) ¿Qué?**

(10:05) Chillando y desfalleciendo

 **(10:05) ¿Sobre qué?**

(10:06) Más sobre "quién".

 **(10:06) ¿"""""""""Quién"""""""""?**

(10:06) Ese extraño al que mensajeas.

 **(10:07) ¿Lunático?**

(10:07) OH POR DIOS LE PUSISTE UN APODO

 **(10:08) BUENO TENIA QUE LLAMARLO DE ALGUNA FORMA**

(10:08) ¿QUÉ PASÓ CON TETAS DE CALABAZA?

 **(10:09) FUE POR TI QUE LO CAMBIÉ**

(10:09) Wow. Esto es o súper raro o súper romántico.

 **(10:10) Te voy a asesinar.**

Lunes PM

 _(8:34) Nunca pregunté, ¿cómo está tu tobillo?_

 **(8:35) ¡Oh, Lunático, te preocupas!**

 **(8:35) Está bien. Tengo muletas y golpeo gente con ellas. Especialmente a Colagusano, la zorra desagradecida.**

 _(8:36) ¿No te está adulando por tus actos heroicos?_

 **(8:36) ¡No! ¡No lo hace! Él debería ser el que me alimenta con uvas.**

 _(8:37) Tu propio sirviente. Yo también tengo uno de esos. Aprieto un botón y viene corriendo. Todo lo que quiero es la ventana abierta._

 **(8:38) Ese es un cruel abuso de poder, Lunático. Me encanta.**

 **(8:38) ¿Cómo están tus padres?**

 _(8:39) Oh, bien, bien. Tuvimos una cita con el doctor hoy y cree que me podré ir a casa el miércoles. Las vacaciones de invierno se terminaron._

 **(8:39) Todas las cosas buenas deben tener un final.**

 **(8:40) Me alegra que estés, uh, mejor.**

 _(8:40) Gracias, Canuto._

 _(8:40) Me tengo que ir. Mi sirviente dice que si no tengo suficiente descanso me tendré que quedar más tiempo. Suena como una amenaza._

 **(8:41) Un día voy a patear a tu sirviente por ti. Buenas noches, Lunático.**

 _(8:41) Buenas noches, Canuto._

Martes AM

 _(11:12) ¿A ti te pasa que tienes más cosas cuando empacas para volver a casa?_

 _(11:12) ¿Incluso cuando la mitad de tus calcetines están perdidos?_

 **(11:13) Oh, sí. También tengo como tres corbatas extra.**

 _(11:14) Espera, ¿tienes que usar corbata como uniforme?_

 **(11:14) Sí. Internado, Lunático, son cosas lujosas.**

 _(11:15) Aparentemente. Wow. ¿Tienen casas escolares también?_

 **(11:15) … Vamos Leones**.

 _(11:15) Estás bromeando. ¿Compites contra tu propia escuela? ¿En sus casas?_

 **(11:16) Sí, y quien quiera que gane de nosotros compite contra otras escuelas. Los Leones tienen el puntaje más alto.**

 _(11:16) Los internados son increíbles._

 **(11:17) ¿Tú tienes que vestir batas de hospital todo el tiempo?**

 _(11:17) No, porque nosotros no conformamos el estereotipo. Son solo para cirugías, etc._

 _(11:18) Aunque sí usamos brazaletes._

 **(11:19) ¿Qué, como los de plástico que le ponen a los bebés?**

 _(11:19) Sí, Canuto, como los que le ponen a los bebés. Porque ellos están en el hospital._

 **(11:21) ¿Y cómo vas con tu empaque?**

 _(11:21) Terriblemente. No te callas_.

 **(11:22) Tú empezaste.**

 _(11:22) NI SIQUIERA USO CALCETINES ROSADOS DE QUIÉNES SON_

 **(11:23) JAJA UNA VEZ TERMINÉ CON LOS BÓXERS DE COLAGUSANO. FUE HORRIBLE.**

 _(11:24) Oh dios mío, son de Alice. Tienen corazones y todo. No sé si devolvérselos o_

 **(11:25) Arrojé los bóxers de Colagusano a su cabeza. Intenta eso.**

 _(11:26) Está durmiendo, probablemente me mate. Los meteré en su mochila, y pretender que nunca estuve ahí._

 **(11:27) ¿Quién es Alice, de todas formas?**

 _(11:28) Mi amiga, junto con Frank, supongo. Aunque ella me gusta más._

 _(11:28) Ella es la que está saliendo con Frank._

 **(11:29) Hablas de superar estereotipos. Lunático, los estás matando.**

 _(11:29) ¿Qué?_

 **(11:30) Mejor amigo de la chica que se robó a tu hombre.**

 _(11:31) Oh por DIOS NO_

 _(11:31) Solo_

 _(11:31) nooooooooooo_

 **(11:32) No me mencionas a tus amigos. Tú prácticamente conoces las vidas enteras de Cornamenta y Colagusano.**

 _(11:34) No hay mucho para decir, la verdad. Hay pocas travesuras que tres adolescentes enfermos puedan hacer sin morir._

 _(11:34) Definitivamente no podemos inundar un hospital._

 **(11:35) Aunque podrías intentarlo, y ser lanzado a prisión por ello. Pero es también bastante inmoral y eso.**

 _(11:36) Exacto._

 _(11:37) Oh, se despertó, y miró dentro de su mochila._

 _(11:38) HAH, "¡dónde carajo estaban los estuve buscando por todos lados!"_

 **(11:39) No hagas nada, no digas nada.**

 _(11:40) Yo: "oh, eso es extraño"_

 _(11:40) Alice: "TÚ HICISTE ESTO ¿NO?"_

 _(11:41) Incluso usó mi nombre completo._

 _(11:41) "POR QUÉ TE ESTÁS RIENDO TAN FUERTE. A QUIÉN CARAJOS LE ESTAS MANDANDO MENSAJE"_

 **(11:42) ¡Abortar misión, ella sabe demasiado!**

 _(11:42) ELLA SE ME ESTA ACERCANDO ADIÓS CANUTO_

 **(11:42) Haré un cordial discurso en tu funeral. Buena suerte, Lunático.**

Martes PM

 **(7:08) ¿Cómo fue el ataque?**

 _(7:09) Me hizo cosquillas y yo hice ese horrible chillido que ella no me dejará olvidar en toda mi vida._

 **(7:09) Wow me hubiese gustado estar ahí para escuchar eso.**

 _(7:10) Soné como un cerdo en una masacre._

 **(7:10) Última noche en el hospital, ¿huh?**

 _(7:11) Sí. Por ahora, al menos. Alice hizo una fiesta de despedida._

 _(7:11) Tanto una fiesta como el hospital puede proveer. Aunque lo hizo bastante bien._

 **(7:12) ¿Estoy interrumpiendo?**

( _7:12) No, no, aún no empezó. Alice cree que es sorpresa. No le digas._

 **(7:13) Tú secreto está a salvo conmigo, Lunático.**

 _(7:14) Ella cree que eres un hombre de mediana edad aprovechándose de mí._

 **(7:15) Oooh ¿entonces le contaste sobre mí, huh?**

 _(7:16) Era seguir con las cosquillas o decirle. En un momento ella me amenazó con leer los mensajes, lo que no va a suceder bajo mi vigilancia._

 **(7:16) ¿Ella sabe sobre la cosa de Frank?**

 _(7:17) No lo sabe._

 **(7:17) Ya veo.**

 _(7:18) ¿Tus amigos saben de mí?_

 **(7:18) Oh, sí. Colagusano piensa que es un poco raro. Cornamenta piensa que es divertido.**

 _(7:19) ¿Y tú qué piensas? ¿Sobre toda la situación?_

 **(7:20) Pienso que no importa cómo pasó. Sólo que estoy agradecido que haya pasado.**

 **(7:20) Creo que desestimas lo mucho que me gusta hablar contigo, Lunático.**

 _(7:21) Creo que realmente no entiendo… el por qué._

 _(7:21) Espera, no tienes que responder eso._

 **(7:22) Me gusta hablar contigo pq eres divertido en una forma retorcida. Y eres perspicaz y ayudas y no lo sé, solo eres genial.**

 **(7:23) Eres una buena persona, Lunático. Realmente espero que no seas un hombre de mediana edad aprovechándose de mí.**

 **(7:25) ¿Lunático?**

 _(7:25) Lo siento. No sé qué decir que no sea completamente estúpido._

 **(7:26) Sólo acepta el cumplido.**

 _(7:27) Gracias, Canuto. Debo irme ahora, estoy siendo sorprendido. En serio. Gracias._

 **(7:28) No hay problema, Lunático. Diviértete.**

Miércoles AM

 **(9:44) ¿Resaca?**

 _(9:45) ¿De verdad crees que me permitirían beber en un hospital hasta el punto de la intoxicación?_

 **(9:46) No, pero me gustaría escuchar que lo intentaste.**

 _(9:47) La primera y la última vez que me emborraché sucedió la cosa de Frank y mi madre me castigó. Se fijó un fuerte precedente._

 **(9:47) TÚ MADRE TE CASTIGÓ**

 _(9:48) Era "peligroso y temerario". Y en retrospectiva, realmente lo fue. Me pude haber matado._

 **(9:49) Oh, cierto, mierda, la cosa de la enfermedad.**

 _(9:50) Corrección de gramática: a la mierda la cosa de la enfermedad._

 **(9:51) A la mierda la cosa de la enfermedad.**

 **(9:51) ¿Dónde estás ahora?**

 _(9:52) Estoy en el auto, mi mamá está manejando. Ella cree que le mando mensajes a Alice, y no voy a corregirla._

 **(9:52) ¿Ella pensaría que es raro?**

 _(9:53) Oh, sí, y probablemente me quite el teléfono para detenerme. Ella es muy de "los extraños son peligrosos"._

 **(9:53) Nos contaron en primer año sobre los peligros del "ciberespacio".**

 **(9:53) Aparentemente lo que quisieron decir es que hay chicos tiernos allí.**

 _(9:54) No necesito escuchar tu historia sobre el internet._

 **(9:55) Eso no es-**

 **(9:55) Ok**

 _(9:56) Estamos en casa. Te hablaré cuando esté instalado._

 **(9:57) Bienvenido a casa, Lunático.**

 _(9:55) Emergencia._

 _ **(9:56) ¿Qué pasó?**_

 _(9:57) Él me llamó tierno. Creo. Estoy bastante seguro._

 _(9:57) Oh dios mío no lo sé. Tal vez estoy muy centrado en mí._

 _ **(9:58) ¿Cuándo has sido centrado en ti mismo? En serio, Remus.**_

 _(9:58) OK, ok._

 _ **(9:59) ¿Qué le dijiste?**_

 _(9:59) ¡Nada!_

 _(10:00) Fingí que lo interpreté de otra forma. Él no me corrigió pero…_

 _ **(10:01) Oh, Remus.**_

 _(10:02) Ahora no es el momento de ser indulgente, Alice._

 _ **(10:02) No puedo evitarlo. Eres como un cachorrito perdido.**_

 _ **(10:03) Mira, probablemente él también este asustado ahora. Porque tú ignoraste sus avances, y acaba de llamar tierno a un extraño.**_

 _(10:03) Esto no- él no está flirteando conmigo._

 _ **(10:04) ¿Estás seguro? Creo que darle un cumplido a la apariencia de alguien es el primer paso para flirtear.**_

 _(10:04) ¿Es eso lo que hizo Frank?_

 _ **(10:05) No, él literalmente me golpeó y pasó las 24hrs siguientes disculpándose.***_

 _(10:05) Desearía que él se haya disculpado conmigo._

 _ **(10:06) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?**_

 _(10:06) Ah, nada, no importa._

 _ **(10:07) Creo, que si vuelve a darte un cumplido, o alude a que le gustas de una manera de más-que-amigos, necesitas aprovecharlo, Remus.**_

 _(10:08) ¿Y por qué necesitaría "aprovecharlo"?_

 _ **(10:08) Para que dejes de asustarte y mensajearme cada vez que un chico te dice boo.**_

 _(10:09) Ésta es la primera vez._

 _ **(10:09) Sí, y tengo el presentimiento de que pasará de nuevo.**_

 _(10:10) Qué gran apoyo eres, Alice._

 _ **(10:10) Me complace que pueda ayudar. Diviértete en casa.**_

 _(10:11) Diviértete en el purgatorio._

(9:54) ¿Qué sucede contigo?

 **(9:55) ¿Qué?**

(9:55) Puedo sentir la mesa balanceándose desde aquí porque sacudes tus piernas.

 **(9:56) PUEDES SENTIR ESTO**

(9:57) HEY MIS LIBROS SE CAYERON

 **(9:57) El balanceo de mis piernas no conoce límites.**

(9:58) En sirio**, luces como si te estuvieses por desmayar o algo.

(9:59) ¿Amigo?

 **(10:00) James, en serio, estoy bien. Sabes que si no lo estuviera te lo diría.**

(10:01) Sólo me pregunto si la cosa de Lily podría detener eso. Porque no lo quiero, Sirius. Aún estoy aquí para ti.

 **(10:02) Gracias, amante.**

(10:02) Oh, vamos.

 **(10:03) Necesito pensarlo. Luego te digo, ¿ok?**

(10:04) Ok.

 **(10:04) Flirteador.**

(10:04) John Green, perra.

Miércoles MEDIODÍA

 _(12:53) Lo he hecho. He alcanzado el cielo. Tiene comidas caseras._

 **(12:54) Injusto. Hoy lasagna. ¾ es sólo queso. Lo que queda es pasta.**

 **(12:54) Estoy almorzando sábanas de pasta y queso.**

 _(12:55) Arroz frito casero._

 **(12:56) Eres tan presumido.**

 _(12:57) Lo soy. Casi olvido cómo sabe la comida._

 **(12:58) ¿Quieres decir que no todo está hecho de plástico?**

 _(12:58) No en el mundo real, amigo mío._

 **(12:59) Aún en el verano, en lo de Cornamenta, no comemos comida apropiada.**

 _(1:00) Tengo la impresión de que comen muchas papas fritas y barras de chocolate._

 **(1:01) No te olvides de las bebidas energéticas que empoderan lo punk.**

 _(1:02) Asqueroso._

 **(1:03) Déjame adivinar: ¿frutas y vegetales?**

 _(1:03) Lo que lo mantenga alejado_

 **(1:04) Tu abundante salud. Estás tan lleno de energía.**

 _(1:04) Suficientemente energizado para pasar de ti._

 **(1:05) Oh, Lunático, qué escandaloso.**

 _(1:06) La Chef/Madre/Maestra está llamándome a "clases". Ahora. Te hablaré más tarde, Canuto._

 **(1:06) Siempre es un placer, Lunático.**

(2:09) Estoy teniendo un serio problema, muchachos.

(2:10) Espera, ¿estás teniendo un problema serio o un problema sirio?***

 **(2:10) ¡Yo no soy un problema!**

(2:11) Quiero decir: ¿es el problema realmente pequeño, pero lo estas agrandando a proporciones Sirius?

 **(2:11) Me haces sonar como una drama queen, Colagusano.**

(2:12) Eso es porque lo eres, amigo.

 **(2:12) Última vez que te invito a mi coronación.**

(2:13) ¡Hombres! ¡Concéntrense!

(2:13) Perdón, Cornamenta. Continúa.

 **(2:14) A TÚ SERVICIO, CAPITÁN.**

(2:15) Es su cumpleaños la semana que viene.

(2:15) Dijiste que no era un problema "Sirius".

 **(2:16) ¡Ésta es una preocupación legítima, Colagusano! O sea, ¡¿qué cosa en el mundo podría darle?!**

(2:16) Gracias, Canuto.

 **(2:17) Estaba siendo sarcástico, amigo. ¿En serio? Estamos en medio de un examen.**

(2:17) Hablando de eso, ¿qué pusieron en la diez?

(2:18) Opción C.

 **(2:18) C.**

(2:19) Mierda ok gracias.

(2:19) Estoy hablando en serio aquí, chicos.

 **(2:20) Pregúntale qué quiere, hombre.**

(2:20) Dice que no estuvimos saliendo lo suficiente como para que le compre un regalo y esas cosas.

(2:21) Sólo llévala a algún lugar el fin de semana. Tengan una cena o algo.

 **(2:21) ¡Brillante, Colagusano! Pasamos por alto el hecho de que salir con alguien incluye citas reales. Cornamenta, eres un imbécil.**

(2:22) ¿Realmente crees que eso será suficiente?

 **(2:22) Siempre puedes intentar dedicarle una serenata, pero eso no funcionó la última vez.**

(2:23) Lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias chicos.

(2:23) Oh, y Colagusano. La respuesta para la 6 es A. Sólo para que sepas.

(2:24) No soy un idiota. No me mientas.

 **(2:24) Nah, es en serio, Colagusano.**

(2:25) CHARLES DICKENS NO ESCRIBIÓ DIARIO DE UNA PASIÓN.

 **(2:26) ¿No lo hizo?**

(2:26) Es un clásico, Colagusano.

 **(2:27) Buen chico. Marca A. Buen trabajo.**

(2:27) Deja de mirarme, rarito. Y deja de mensajearme. Va para los dos.

(2:28) Bien, Colagusano.

 **(2:28) Adivina, no te ayudamos más.**

(2:29) Lo que sea.

Jueves AM

 **(11:24) ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

 _(11:24) Si no quiero responder, ¿puedo sustituirla por otra?_

 **(11:25) Permitiré eso. Pero eso significa que debes responder la primera pregunta en algún momento.**

 _(11:26) Trato._

 **(11:26) ¿Puedes decirme sobre la cosa Frank?**

 _(11:27) Hmmmm…_

 _(11:28) No, creo que voy a pasar de eso hoy. Perdón._

 **(11:29) Está bien. ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?**

 _(11:30) 10 de marzo._

 **(11:31) ¿Haces algo especial?**

 _(11:31) No realmente. El año pasado dormí todo el día. Solíamos ir a ver películas, pero no lo hemos hecho hace algún tiempo._

 _(11:32) ¿Por qué preguntaste por mi cumpleaños?_

 **(11:32) ¡Pq sería trágico sí un día estamos mensajeando y yo no supiera! Y tú… tú no lo dirías. Tú sólo dejarías que hable sobre mis calcetines o algo mientras usas un sombrero de fiesta y tienes personas que te cantan.**

 _(11:33) En realidad tenemos una tradición de NO cantar._

 **(11:33) ¡Eso es terrible! ¡Tienes que cantar! ¡Tienes que hacer a la persona del cumpleaños lo más incómoda posible!**

 **(11:34) Me gusta hacer bailes de regazo a veces.**

 _(11:34) ¿Libre de cargo? Qué generoso._

 **(11:35) Hey, si eres bueno tendrás uno también. Especialmente porque no podrías pagarlo.**

 _(11:35) Se nos acabaron los premios para perro._

 **(11:36) ¡Cabrón!**

 _(11:37) Debo volver a hacer trabajo. Te hablaré más tarde._

 **(11:37) Nos vemos, Lunático.**

Jueves MEDIODÍA

 **(12:02) Ya sé que dijiste que estabas trabajando, pero acabo de descubrir mi nombre de stripper. No es realmente tan bueno, pero seguí el método, así que debe ser legítimo.**

 **(12:02) Haré redoble de tambores yo mismo.**

 **(12:02) *REDOBLES EMOCIONADOS***

 **(12:03) Witherwings Grimmauld. Depresivo, ¿verdad?** ****

 _(12:03) Te meteré de nuevo al pastel del que saliste. ¿Cuál es ese método?_

 **(12:04) Nombre de la primera mascota y la calle en la que vives.**

 _(12:05) … Witherwings._

 **(12:05) Sí, ok, lo sé. Nombre estúpido.**

 _(12:06) Sólo espero que no fuese un perro._

 **(12:07) Oh, no. Canario. Accidentalmente lo dejé escapar cuando tenía 8.**

 **(12:07) Ok, dije accidentalmente.**

 **(12:07) Lo dejé ir.**

 _(12:08) En ese caso, mi nombre de stripper sería Snuffles Cottage. Sueno como un drogadicto_.

 **(12:08) Lo siento, ¿te burlaste de mí por Witherwings cuando tú tienes Snuffles?**

 _(12:09) Snuffles era un chihuahua. Pequeña cosa ladradora. Lo odiaba._

 **(12:09) ¡Pudiste haberlo odiado, pero nadie debe ser maldecido con el nombre de Snuffles!**

 _(12:10) Bueno, ¿entonces adivina cuál es tu nuevo nombre?_

 **(12:11) No lo harías**.

 _(12:12) Lo haré si no termino algo de trabajo._

 **(12:12) Lo siento, Lunático. Sólo pensé que esto era información de prensa.**

 _(12:12) Oh, lo era, y aprecio ser informado. Hasta la próxima, Canuto._

 **(12:13) Sí, nos vemos, Sunffles Cottage.**

 _(12:15) ¡Bailes de regazo! ¡Nombres de stripper! ¡No entiendo qué está sucediendo aquí!_

 _ **(12:16) Creo que probablemente estás exagerando.**_

 _(12:16) ¡¿En serio?!_

 _(12:16) Ya ni siquiera puedo saberlo._

 _ **(12:17) ¿Sabías, Remus, que los amigos bromean entre ellos?**_

 _(12:17) No realmente. Te tengo a ti. Y a Frank. ¿Nosotros bromeamos sobre bailes de regazo?_

 _ **(12:18) No, pero al mismo tiempo no somos muy vivaces. Pero este chico suena a que lo es.**_

 _(12:19) Es por eso por lo que estoy confundido. ¿Tomo esto como una broma o…?_

 _ **(12:20) ¿Esto es puramente mensajes, verdad**_?

 _(12:20) Sí._

 _ **(12:21) Entonces probablemente vas a tener que interpretar esto como broma. Porque no tienes nada más en qué basarte.**_

 _ **(12:21) ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**_

 _(12:22) Sí, supongo_.

 _ **(12:22) ¿Te atrae este chico?**_

 _(12:23) Oh por dios, Alice._

 _ **(12:23) Bueno, ¿quieres que bromee sobre todas estas cosas? Porque suena a que no.**_

 _(12:24) No lo sé. No lo sé. Estamos tanteando terreno peligroso aquí._

 _ **(12:25) Tienes permitido que te guste, Remus.**_

 _(12:25) Por favor detente._

 _(12:25) Estoy bastante seguro de que es hetero o lo que sea._

 _ **(12:26) "Bastante seguro" no es base.**_

 _(12:26) Es menos peligroso._

 _ **(12:27) Tienes que superar lo que sea que fuere, Remus. Yo sé que te sientes solo.**_

 _(12:27) Yo no-_

 _(12:28) ¿No hay punto en mentirte, verdad?_

 _ **(12:28) Exacto.**_

 _(12:29) Ok. Bien. Bien, bien, bien._

 _ **(12:30) Buen chico.**_

Jueves MEDIA NOCHE

 _(11:55) ¿Estás despierto?_

 **(11:56) Casi siempre.**

 **(11:56) Aunque me sorprende que tú lo estés.**

 _(11:57) Volver a dormir en casa lleva un poco de reajuste. Es increíble, dormir sin decenas de personas llorando y vomitando a tu alrededor._

 **(11:57) No podría saberlo. Estos chicos son desagradables aquí.**

 _(11:58) Hah._

 **(11:58) Entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar, Lunático?**

 _(11:59) Oh, bueno, um…_

 _(12:00) Pensé que ibas a sacar provecho de esa pregunta._

 **(12:01) ¡No han pasado ni 24 horas!**

 **(12:02) No te sientas obligado. No es de mi incumbencia.**

 _(12:02) Yo lo mencioné, en primer lugar._

 **(12:02) ¡Por mi insistencia! En serio, Lunático.**

 _(12:03) No, la única razón de por qué dudo tanto es… Nunca se lo dije a nadie antes._

 _(12:03) Y ni siquiera es la gran cosa. Esto se suponía que debía ser Yo, No Convirtiéndolo en la Gran Cosa._

 **(12:04) Creo que sí es la Gran Cosa, pero tú continúas rebajándolo pq crees que no es la gran cosa según otros criterios.**

 **(12:04) Así que, no tienes que decirme si no quieres por cualquier razón.**

 _(12:05) Pero me aleja de hacer… cosas. Y me fue sugerido que, en términos burdos, "lo supere", así puedo seguir haciendo cosas. Creo que el primer paso para superarlo es contárselo a alguien. Y, hey, tú preguntaste, así que aquí va._

 **(12:06) No tomes esto de la manera equivocada, por favor, ¿pero no dijiste que tenías un psicólogo?**

 _(12:07) Psicólogo del hospital. Ve a todos en la sala. Terapia de grupo. Querría hablar con Frank sobre eso. No gracias._

 **(12:07) Entonces bien. Cuéntame sobre la cosa Frank, ahora que sacamos el tema.**

 _(12:08) Creo que como la mayoría de las historias cliché, empezó con licor y verdad o reto._

 **(12:09) Todos hemos estado ahí, amigo.**

 _(12:10) Estábamos en mi cama de hospital, y esa era la primera vez que ambos tomábamos alcohol, así que naturalmente tomó como dos minutos en hacer efecto. Frank tuvo la brillante idea de jugar a verdad o reto, y como nunca he jugado a eso antes, acepté._

 _(12:11) Realmente no sabía qué tipos de preguntas hacer, así que solo repreguntaba lo que él me preguntaba. Nunca habíamos besado antes, así que salió el tema._

 _(12:12) Una de las verdades que me preguntó fue si yo era gay. Le dije que sí. Él eligió verdad, le pregunté si era gay, y dijo que no sabía, tal vez un poco._

 _(12:13) Entonces yo elegí reto porque no la había hecho aún, y él me retó a besarlo. Y porque yo estaba borracho y gay, lo hice._

 **(12:13) Me gustaría interrumpir ésta historia por una repetición de la descripción "borracho y gay".**

 _(12:14) Tan, tan borracho y tan, tan gay._

 **(12:14) Gracias. Continúa.**

 _(12:15) Entonces, lo besé. Y como tú dijiste, no fueron fuegos artificiales, pero se sintió bien. Como si fuese normal y natural. Así que pensé que estuvo bien._

 _(12:16) Él eligió verdad de nuevo, yo le pregunté si era gay. Dijo de nuevo "no lo sé, tal vez un poco". Y no mucho después nos fuimos a dormir._

 _(12:17) Al día siguiente le preguntó a Alice ser su novia y ella dijo que sí._

 **(12:17) WOAH ESPERA QUÉ**

 _(12:18) Cuando le pregunté sobre la cosa del beso dijo que estaba borracho y curioso, esperaba que no hayan sentimientos fuertes. Sucede que él no es gay, ni siquiera un poquito._

 **(12:19) Odio romper esto por ti, Lunático, pero incluso para la gente corriente con criterios, esto es la Gran Cosa.**

 **(12:19) Incluso ésta categorizado como el Movimiento Pija**.

 _(12:20) Hah, tienes razón ahí._

 _(12:21) Así que ahí tenemos. La cosa Frank._

 **(12:22) ¿Y aún eres amigo de ese chico?**

 _(12:22) Soy más amigo de Alice. Él viene en el conjunto._

 _(12:23) Siendo honesto, soy más seco con él de lo que sería usualmente._

 **(12:23) Creo que merece más que "seco". Vamos por "enojadizo", "agravado", lentamente moviéndonos hacia "asesino".**

 _(12:24) La transición será tan suave que no entenderá por qué hay una almohada sofocándolo en su cara._

 **(12:25) ¡Eso es lo que me gusta escuchar!**

 _(12:25) Sólo un pequeño toque de asesinato para terminar la noche._

 **(12:26) ¿Cómo te sientes sobre eso?**

 _(12:27) Un poco mejor, creo. Mortificado, en realidad._

 **(12:27) Hey, fuiste arruinado por un imbécil. No es tu culpa. Personalmente, me gustaría conocer a Frank y, por decirlo de alguna manera, empujarlo por una ventana**.

 _(12:28) Cálmate, Juego de Tronos._

 **(12:28) También tengo una frase para cuando lo haga. Como, no sé, "¡POR LUNÁTICO!" y fuera por la ventana.**

 _(12:29) Creo que debes trabajar en tu frase un poco._

 **(12:30) Shh, es muy tarde para pensar.**

 _(12:31) Gracias, Canuto._

 **(12:31) No hice nada realmente, Lunático.**

 _(12:32) Sólo por… escuchar. Ofrecerte para asesinarlo. Cosas como esas._

 **(12:32) El placer es todo mío, Lunático. Siempre quise matar a un hombre.**

 _(12:33) Oh, por dios, eres un asesino. Esto es un señuelo._

 **(12:34) HAH no, no. Ve a dormir, Lunático.**

 _(12:34) Ok. Tú también._

 **(12:35) Sí, sí. Buenas noches, Lunático.**

 _(12:35) Buenas noches, Canuto._

Viernes AM

(10:15) Ok, no iba a mencionarlo, pero luces como un asesino.

 **(10:16) ¿Alguna vez quisiste hacerle daño a alguien que nunca conociste?**

(10:16) Me imagino que Hitler no cuenta.

 **(10:17) Ni un poco.**

(10:17) Entonces, ¿qué hizo Lunático?

 **(10:18) Oh, dios, nada. Es algo que le hicieron a Lunático.**

(10:18) ¿Qué le hicieron a Lunático?

 **(10:19) Historia corta: lo utilizaron. No se siente bien sobre eso.**

(10:19) ¿Y eso justifica una paliza?

 **(10:20) ¡SÍ!**

(10:20) Ok, ok, sólo me aseguraba.

 **(10:21) Es frustrante, Cornamenta. Él está en dios sabe dónde y yo estoy aquí. No puedo patear traseros desde aquí.**

(10:21) ¿Alguna vez consideraste conocer al chico?

 **(10:22) Obvio.**

(10:23) ¿Y?

 **(10:23) Él ni siquiera me dice su nombre real.**

(10:24) Entonces creo que sólo tienes que ser paciente. Escribe una lista de gente a la que le tienes que patear el trasero luego.

 **(10:24) … aún es frustrante.**

(10:25) Sí, lo sé. Tan cerca pero tan lejos.

 **(10:26) ¿Qué hizo que Lily cambie de idea?**

(10:26) Dijo que he madurado. Supongo que tiene razón.

 **(10:27) ¿Supones? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tiramos una bomba de olor?**

(10:27) ¿Quieres tirar una bomba de olor?

 **(10:28) Sí, pero establecimos que tengo que esperar.**

(10:28) Creo que eso marca el nivel de la evolución de tu madurez.

 **(10:28) Soy muy específico para cuando ya no ser maduro.**

(10:29) Así es como siempre has sido. Anímate, Canuto. Al menos Lunático no te ha odiado por seis años antes de hablar contigo.

 **(10:29) Ahh, sí. Siempre me hace sentir mejor cuando comparamos cosas con tu desastrosa vida amorosa. O sea, demonios, Cornamenta. Estás triste.**

(10:30) Sí, sí. Apesto y lo sé. No debería haber traído esto a colación. Puedes dejar de sonreír ahora.

 **(10:30) No.**

 _(11:24) Mi abuela está aquí. Necesito refuerzos inmediatos. Posiblemente un equipo SWAT._

 **(11:25) ¿Demasiados bizcochos?**

 _(11:25) Sí. Sigue preguntándome sobre novias._

 **(11:26) Ups.**

 **(11:26) ¿Tu familia sabe?**

 _(11:27) Mi mamá sí. Pero es inútil. Ella está sentada en la esquina de la sala de estar riendo por lo bajo._

 _(11:27) La abuela que está aquí es la mamá de mi papá._

 _(11:28) Oh por dios cambió de tema hacia Universidad._

 **(11:29) JAJA. Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes para el futuro?**

 _(11:29) No convertirme en abuelo, en primer lugar._

 **(11:30) Creo que la cosa gay dio justo en el clavo.**

 _(11:30) También lo hizo mi infertilidad. Están esas cosas como milagros. Ella al menos no preguntará sobre niños._

 **(11:31) Espero que Cornamenta tenga hijos así puedo jugar con ellos, pero no tener que criarlos.**

 _(11:32) Estratégico. Me gusta. También implica tener diversión con o sin niños._

 **(11:32) ¡Exacto!**

 _(11:33) Oh no, mamá sacó el álbum de fotos._

 _(11:33) Por qué siempre pasa esto._

 **(11:34) El mundo es cruel, Lunático.**

 _(11:34) Abuela: él lucía rarito de niño._

 _(11:34) Gracias, abuela. Estoy justo aquí._

 **(11:35) JAJA QUÉ ENCANTADORA**

 **(11:35) Hombre, amo a la gente vieja.**

 _(11:36) Fotos de bebé desnudo. Oh no._

 **(11:36) Me lo estoy perdiendo.**

 _(11:37) ¡No te perviertas con mis fotos de bebé!_

 **(11:37) Oh por dios no. Estoy sólo por la humillación. No pedofilia.**

 _(11:38) Gracias a dios por eso. Cada día suenas más y más como un criminal._

 **(11:39) ¿Te gusta el peligro, Lunático?**

 _(11:40) ¿El peligro potencial de ser asesinado por el extraño al que mensajeo cada día? No, no puedo decir que sí._

 **(11:40) ¿Cambiarías de idea si te digo que tengo una motocicleta?**

 _(11:41) …¿tienes una en serio?_

 **(11:41) Sí.**

 _(11:42) Oh por dios._

 **(11:42) ¿Qué?**

 _(11:43) Eso es realmente genial._

 **(11:43) Aw Lunático, eso es lo más lindo que me has dicho alguna vez.**

 _(11:44) ¿La puedes montar?_

 **(11:44) ¿Técnicamente? Si. ¿Legalmente? No aún.**

 **(11:45) Sí, respira ese peligro.**

 _(11:46) Mmmm, huele como a peatones muertos._

 **(11:46) Déjame decirte que solo Cornamenta y yo mismo hemos sido heridos desde la creación de la moto.**

 _(1!:47) ¿Creación?_

 **(11:47) Sí, la armé desde cero.**

 _(11:48) Eso es asombroso. Es… increíble._

 **(11:49) Aw, qué dices.**

 _(11:49) ¿Tiene nombre?_

 **(11:50) ¿Es algo que haces?**

 _(11:50) Bueno, tú la hiciste. Es como un hijo en sí._

 **(11:51) Tengo que hacer una lluvia de ideas, y luego vuelvo contigo.**

 _(11:52) Por favor, hazlo. Si es algo como tu nombre de stripper, sería interesante, por decir algo._

 _(11:55) ¿Canuto?_

 **(11:58) Vamos a tener que tropostoner esa lluvia de ieda Lunatico. Acabo de golpearme contraun poste iy crio qe tengo una concusión adios**

(11:59) Oh por dios, Canuto.

(12:00) Lo siento, me estoy riendo pero no puedo parar.

(12:01) Dios, Canuto.

 **(12:02) Imebcil.**

Viernes PM

(2:32) Lo siento, ¿te golpeaste contra un poste porque estabas muy ocupado?

(2:33) Déjame adivinar: ¿estabas mensajeando a Lunático?

 **(2:34) le gusta mi motocicleta**

(2:34) ASÍ QUE TE GOLPEASTE CONTRA UN POSTE Y TE HICISTE UNA CONTUSIÓN.

(2:34) Shh, Colagusano, voz interna, el precioso y pequeñín Siri está descansando del golpe contra el poste.

 **(2:35) dime Siri de nuevo y usaré un poste para golpearte la cabeza**

 **(2:35) a ver si a ti te gusta**

(2:36) Mira, Cornamenta, debe estar enfermo, sus mensajes están flojos.

 **(2:37) solo mando mensajes como tú Colagusano**

(2:37) Caballeros, cálmense. Debemos dejar dormir al guapo príncipe. Estará desamparado más tarde cuando le digamos que no puede beber.

 **(2:38) QUÉ**

(2:38) Shh, Sirius, debes descansar.

 **(2:39) voy a asesinarte**

(2:39) Y tampoco mensajes a Lunático.

 **(2:40) Y a ti te torturaré**

(2:41) Buenas noches, dulce Príncipe Canuto.

(2:41) Duerme bien, iddy biddy siri.

 **(2:42) váyanse a la mierda los dos**

Sábado.

 _(9:02) Dormí toda la noche del viernes._

 **(9:03) Yo también. Qué aburrido.**

 _(9:03) ¿Qué te pasó?_

 **(9:04) Yo, um, me golpee contra un poste.**

 _(9:04) Lo siento, ¿qué? ¿Puedes explicar eso en términos simples?_

 **(9:05) CABEZA HIZO BANG CONTRA POSTE**

 _(9:05) POR QUÉ CÓMO SUCEDIÓ ESO_

 **(9:06) PQ ESTABA** **MUY OCUPADO MENSAJEANDOTE, IDIOTA. ESTO ES TU CULPA. MI CABEZA DUELE Y ESTA MORADA.**

 _(9:07) Así que, ¿dormiste todo el día?_

 **(9:07) Sí. Hoy también tengo que estar en cama pq, como si fuese poco, mi tobillo esta torcido.**

 _(9:08) Pobre bebé Canuto._

 **(9:08) Todos deben dejar de protegerme.**

 _(9:09) Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?_

 **(9:09) Lo estaré.**

 _(9:10) ¿Tienes un partido mañana?_

 **(9:10) Sí.**

 _(9:11) ¿Vas a estar para jugar?_

 **(9:11) Eso espero. Es la razón por la que me tomo el día.**

 _(9:12) …es sábado._

 **(9:12) Aún hay cosas que necesitan ser hechas un sábado.**

 **(9:13) Como atender a Elvendork.**

 _(9:13) ¿Eso se supone que es la moto?_

 **(9:14) ¡Sí!**

 _(9:14) ¡Qué clase de nombre es ese!_

 **(9:15) ¡Uno unisex!**

 _(9:15) Esperaba algo como… Bestia de Medianoche, Penacho de Cuervo, algo oscuro y siniestro._

 **(9:16) ¿Penacho de Cuervo?**

 _(9:16) Aún considero que es mejor que el tuyo._

 **(9:17) Qué mal, Lunático. Mi moto. Mi nombredhjcnc**

 **(9:17) Hola, Lunático, soy Cornamenta, tengo que confiscar el teléfono de Canuto para que duerma. Bendito él, tiene un boo-boo. Y una grácil y traicionera boca. ¿Sabías que cuando teníamos once se rió tan fuerte que se meó encima? Clásico de Canuto. Siempre de broma.**

 **(9:18) Espera, creo que quiere decir adiós.**

( _9:18) Ten cuidado, si Cornamenta muere ahora, clasifico como testigo._

 **(9:19) Soy yo, y no voy a asesinarlo. Voy a encerrarlo y torturarlo lentamente. OK ESTÁ BUSCANDO EL TELÉFONO ADIOS LUNÁTICO.**

 _(9:19) Sé fuerte, Canuto._

Domingo AM

 **(11:43) El sábado fue un día largo.**

 _(11:43) Oh, volviste._

 **(11:44) Vamos a olvidar que toda la cosa sucedió, ¿sí?**

 _(11:45) ¿Te refieres a cuando Cornamenta tomó tu teléfono, o cuando me dijo que te measte encima cuando tenías once?_

 **(11:45) Voy a decir que las dos. Olvida ambas. Bórralas ahora.**

 _(11:46) ¿Pero con qué te voy a chantajear ahora?_

 **(11:47) Esperaba que podamos evitar el chantaje.**

 _(11:47) Tonterías. Las amistades más fuertes están construidas en base al chantaje._

 **(11:48) No sé qué clase de amigos tendrás además de ellos, pero abandónalos ahora.**

 _(11:48) No tengo muchos, la verdad. Alice, Frank._

 _(11:48) Uh, tú._

 **(11:49) Ahora que lo pienso, tengo a Cornamenta, Colagusano, creo que ahora a Lily…**

 **(11:49) Y a ti.**

 _(11:50) Aún tienes uno más que yo_.

 **(11:50) No puedo hacer nada, soy tan popular.**

 **(11:51) Entonces… ¿así es como lo llamamos? ¿Somos amigos?**

 _(11:51) Siempre lo pensé de esa manera. Tal vez. Espero._

 **(11:52) Sí. Sí, por supuesto.**

 _(11:52) Ok. Genial. Sí._

 _(11:53) ¿Hoy juegas?_

 **(11:53) Sí, estoy en la cancha, en realidad. Empezamos en… siete minutos.**

 _(11:54) Probablemente deberías um… ¿calentar?_

 **(11:54) JAJA sí. Cornamenta me está gritando ahora. Te diré cómo va.**

 _(11:55) Buena suerte, Canuto. Vamos Leones._

Domingo PM

 **(8:13) No sé cómo decir esto, y me duele hacerlo, pero perdimos**.

 _(8:14) Oh, Canuto. Lo siento tanto._

 **(8:14) POR UN GOL. ESTOY ENFURECIDO.**

 **(8:15) No, voy a ser maduro sobre esto. Está bien.**

 **(8:15) NO, NO LO ESTÁ.**

 **(8:15) Ok, no. Estoy bien. Aunque Cornamenta está llorando. Colagusano nos está evitando.**

 _(8:16) ¿Éste era como, un partido importante?_

 **(8:16) No. Cornamenta en serio odia perder.**

 **(8:16) Lo odia tanto que no vamos a tener siquiera una fiesta de final de partido. Una lástima.**

 _(8:17) Dura ruptura. Lamento tu pérdida._

 **(8:18) Gracias, Lunático. Voy a hacer tarea de último minuto. Te hablo luego.**

 _(8:18) Nos vemos, Canuto._

 **(11:44) Hey, Lunático.**

 _(11:45) ¿Mm?_

 **(11:45) Esto puede que vaya muy lejos pero**

 **(11:46) ¿puedo llamarte?**

 _(11:46) ¿Está todo bien?_

 **(11:47) Sí, sí, sólo que estuve pensando en eso y creo que quiero que la voz de mi cabeza cuando leo tus mensajes combine con la tuya. Sí eso no te parece raro.**

 _(11:47) Sí, no, lo entiendo. Pero los teléfonos no siempre te hacen justicia._

 _(11:48) Llama._

 **(11:48) Ok.**

 **[Llamando a Lunático]**

" _¿Hola?"_

" **Hola. Uh, ¿te desperté? ¿Con el mensaje?"**

" _Sí, pero está bien"_

" **OK. Genial. Um, ok realmente no me preparé para llegar tan lejos."**

" _Hah, sí, lo imaginé. No suenas… como lo imaginé"_

" **¿Qué esperabas? ¿Un hombre viejo?"**

" _Jaja, no, creo que más agudo. No tan… masculino"_

" **¿Sueno masculino?"**

" _Oh, por favor, ya sabes"_

" **Tú suenas más ronco"**

" _Argghh, acabo de despertar. No te burles"_

" **Jaja, no, me gusta"**

"… _oh "_

" **Uhm… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"**

" _Supongo, ya que estamos en esto"_

" **¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**

" _Ok, voy a responder esto, pero no puedes, bajo ninguna circunstancia, reír"_

" **Hey, lo mismo va para ti. Créeme, nada puede ser tan raro como mi nombre"**

" _Soy Remus"_

"… **Remus…"**

" _¡Dije que no puedes burlarte!"_

" **No lo hago, no lo hago, me gusta mucho. Ok, ahora, realmente, nada de risas"**

" _Ok"_

" **No, cruza tu corazón"**

" _Ahh, bien, cruzo mi corazón y espero morir"_

" **Sirius"**

" _¡Estoy siendo serio! Te dije que-"_ *****

" **¡No, no! Quiero decir, mi nombre es Sirius. S-I-R-I-U-S"**

" _Oh, mierda, lo siento. Lo siento-"_

" **Está bien, Lunático, debería haberlo previsto. Debería dejarte dormir de nuevo"**

" _Tú también duerme. Tienes clases mañana."_

" **Cierto, sí"**

" _Buenas noches, Sirius"_

" **Buenas noches, Remus"**

* * *

Notas de autora: me siento mal por hacer un imbécil de Frank. Lo arreglaré, seguro.

N/T: Les gustó? Más les vale porque lloré sangre traduciéndolo para ustedes :v

Ah! Y gracias por sus lindos reviews :3 y favs 3

Ahora voy a tener más tiempo libre, ya les voy a traer más cosas gay :D y esto con cada cap se pone más y máaaaaas gay.


End file.
